Just a Dream
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: gak tahu summary-nya apa? Sudah lama gak pubelis jadi bingung. pokoknya sasunaru forever. Tambah Ge-je tentunx. chapter terahir kalau ge-je maaf ya.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke…. Selamatkan aku." Rengek pemuda pirang yang sedang diseret oleh dua orang perawat dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sasuke…." Sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu memanggil nama sang suami sebelum dia dimasukan pada mobil RSJ.

"Naruto." Sebut nama sang istri karena miris melihat keadaan sang istri yang mencoba melepas kan diri dari para perawat. Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena ini yang terbaik untuk Naruto dari pada melihatnya dihukum mati.

"Lepas… lepas… lepaskan aku aku tidak gila seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Lepassss….."

Sasuke.

.

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basementNumber one spot and now she find her a replacementI swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my babyAnd now you ain't around baby I can't thinkI should've put it down, should've got the ringCause I can still feel it in the airSee her pretty face run my fingers through her hairMy lover, my life, my shawty, my wifeShe left me, I'm tiedCause I knew that it just ain't right<br>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turnTryna get my Usher on but I can't let it BurnAnd I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn forMore and more I miss her, when will I learnDidn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my paybackNow I'm in the club thinking all about my babyHey, she was so easy to loveBut wait, I guess that love wasn't enoughI'm going through it everytime that I'm aloneAnd now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phoneBut she made the decision that she wanted to move onCause I was wrong<br>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands upIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upAnd now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everythingSaid if you ever loved somebody put your hands upIf you ever loved somebody put your hands upNow they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<br>[x2]I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout meThinkin bout us, what we gon' beOpen my eyes yeah, it was only Just A DreamSo I travelled back, down that roadWish she'd come back, no one knowsI realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Just a Dream  
><strong>

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…. Ayo bangun kau pikir ini jam berapa." Mau tak mau Sasuke yang masih enggan untuk banggun itu harus mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersender pada sisi ranjang.<p>

"Sakura…" Ucapnya setelah mencoba mengucek mata akibat masih terasa buram.

"Kenapa kau masih diatas tempat tidur sih bukannya kita ada janji." Ucap gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

"Ah… aku baru ingat tapi sebelum pergi kita jenguk Naruto dulu aku baru bermimpi tentangnya." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya sekarang mengeryitkan dahinya. 'Kenapa harus orang gila itu sih yang ada dipikiran laki-laki ini apa ia tak berharga sama sekali dimatanya.' Mu tak mau Sakura hanya mengangukkan kepala, masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha Sasuke sebab Naruto tak ada didekatnya sekarang.

"Baiklah… aku akan membuatkan makan pagi untuk mu juga bekal untuk Naruto siapa tahu bisa membuatnya lebih baik." Ucap Sakura walau pun ada rasa tak suka dalam hatinya jika menyangkut tentang Naruto.

"Kau benar mungkin kedatangan kita berdua Naruto akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa sebab dalam hati ia tak akan pernah rela melihat temannya itu sembuh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalu kita membuat bekal itu bersama." Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Hn…baiklah." Ya setidaknya Sakura bisa bersama dengan Sasuke setiap saat setelah si pirang tak ada.

.

.

.

"Umino-san…" Sapa seorang laki-laki bermasker pada seorang laki-laki nyang memiliki bekas luka dihidungnya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Ya Hatake-sanpai…" Ucap laki-laki itu lalu kembali melihat objek yang ada dibalik kaca pembatas(candela). Sebenarnya Kakashi penasaran dengan pria yang bernama lengkap Umino Iruka itu. Ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat pasian yang baru beberapa bulan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Dari pantauan Kakashi kelihatannya Iruka sangat menyayangi pasien dihadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat." Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Oh… aku hanya memperhatikan dia. Kelihatannya dia suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan." Ucap Iruka lalu tersenyum Kakashi yang mendengar itu menjadi penasaran hadiah apa yang diberikan rekan kerjannya ini jadi ia mencoba berjalan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Apa yang membuat temannya ini tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Hmmm…." Seulas senyum tergambar pada peria bermasker walau tak dapat dilihat oleh Iruka namun kelopak mata yang tertutup seperti bulan sabit dapat mewakili senyumannya. Bagaimana mereka berdua tak tersenyum jika orang yang sejak datang kesini selalu berusaha kabur dari para perawat namun kali ini dia duduk tenang dimeja kecilnya tanpa mengenakan baju pengikat.

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>gak nerusin fic terbengkalai malah buat fic baru gomen...<p>

**Just A Dream**

**oleh: Nelly**

ada sebuah kenangan dari youtobe **itachi sasuke amv just a dream**. Haki selalu nangis jika dengerin n' lihat videonya.

maaf ya para reader...

jangan lupa review...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunguh aku tak gila seperti apa yang dikatakan mereka. Aku tak pernah melakukan itu tapi mengapa mereka menuduh ku. Aku hanya sedang berada ditempat dan waktu yang tak tepat. Aku terus menerus memanggil nama suami ku namun ia seperti tak bergeming hanya menatap ku iba.

Mereka menyeret dan melempar ku kedalam mobil aku masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil ku ya setidaknya itu kata terahir yang kudengar darinya. Hingga aku semakin jau dan tak melihat tampangnya lagi. Seandainya kejadian itu tak terjadi dan bukan aku yang ada disana pasti semua itu tak akan menimpaku.

Ceritanya bermula ketika aku selesai menemui Sasuke, suami ku. Sepulang dari kantornya aku berjumpa dengan teman lamaku Kiba. Kami sempat mengobrol banyak hingga petang maklum Kiba baru pulang dari luar negeri karena ingin jadi dokter hewan terbaik. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk pulang Kiba mencegah ku ia ingin mengajak ku makan dan minum bersama teman lama untuk merayakan kelulusannya namun sayang aku tak menyetujuinya karena aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami ku Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika aku mendengar langsung dari mulutnya kalau dia akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Cepat-cepat aku membuka gerbang rumah dan membuka pintu depan. Tapi setelah aku melangkahkan kakiki kedalam rumah rasanya begitu sepi, padahal biasanya Mikoto kaa-san selalu menyambut kedatanganku. Aku menjelajahi seluruh rumah kediaman Uchiha mencari Mikoto kaa-san hingga betapa kagetnya aku melihat Mikoto kaa-san berlumuran darah dengan sebilah pisau menancap pada perutnya. Aku segera mencabutnya dan disinilah aku berada didalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Kenapa bisa?

Seteah aku mencabut pisau tanpa aku ketahui ada yang melihat ku. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang sedang terjadi hingga rau wajah suami ku seperti itu? Aku mencoba mengepalkan tanganku tunggu keras aku sedang memegang, reflek aku melihat tangan kanan ku yang sedang penuh. Dia melihat tangan ku yang berlumuran darah Kaa-san. Setelahnya aku menjalani tes dan hasilnya mereka mengatakan kalau aku gila. Haa… lucu sekalikan, mereka bilang aku kurang waras dan seenaknya memasukkan ku dalam penjara rumah sakit jiwa. Sudah berapa kali aku kabur dan mengatakan kalau aku gila ratusan, puluhan dan ribuan kali. Hal itu malah membuatku semakin tercengkang dan semain ketat pula penjagaannya.

Ha…ha… ha…aku gila… gila….


	3. Chapter 3

pojok Author:

Um ada yang gak suka fic Yaoi haki gak papa. Meskipun warningnya YAOI tapi haki gak pernah buat adegan YAOI beneran meskipun haki seorang fujoshi akun. Warning YAOI hanya buat tanda kalau ini adalah tentang BoyxBoy. Paling sering cuma adegan peluk dan cium tanpa ada desahan aneh*

tapi banyak author yang suka.

haki sebenarnya juga binggung padahal bahasa haki acak* tapi kok banyak yang suka ya. sedangkan ada author yang bahasanya baik tapi reviewnya dikit.

dan kalau up-date pasti lama namun masih ada yang mau review.

ah itu semua terserah reader.

haki nulis fic hanya hanya ngisi waktu luang...

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan yang aku perintahkan."

"Hm... bagus awasi dia aku tak mau dia hilang dari pantauan kalian."

"Jika dia berusaha kabur kurung dan siksa dia sampai tak bisa bergerak."

tut... tut... tut...

"Kau harus menerima sakit hati yang aku rasakan selama ini Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ayo Sakura apa yang sedang kau tunggu." Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang tak kunjung keluar dari rumah.<p>

"Um… tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura dan segera keluar menemu Sasuke yang sedang berada didalam mobil.

"Hn…" Guman Sasuke ketika ia sudah dapat melihat Sakura keluar dari rumah. Gadis pink itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Tak lupa dengan bekal yang sudah ia buat tadi di pangkuannya. Sesekali Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura namun bukan sakura yang dia lihat malah bekal buatannya tadi. Bekal itu memang buatan Sasuke dengan bantuan Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah bekal perdana buatannya sebab baru pertama kali ini ia mencoba membuat makanan. Jika ada Naruto mungkin ia tak akan sering telat makan atau makan diluar ketika tak bisa pulang.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke jadi salah tingkah karena menahan buratan merah pada kedua pipinya. Namun ketika ia melihat mata onyx si raven, betapa terpuruknya dia karena bukan penampilannya dan wajahnya yang cantik yang dilihat tapi sebuah kotak bekal buatannya bersama dengan Sasuke. Kotak bekal berwana orange bermotif rubah yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Satu kata 'Naruto' yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Kenapa-kenapa harus laki-laki itu yang ia perhatikan. Apa artinya dia selama ini disampingnya, apakah tak ada satu potongan cinta untuk dirinya. Sakura yang tahu apa yang sedang di pandang Sasuke mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan tenang ia tak boleh terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

"Kau mau diam saja atau berhayal disini. Ini sudah siang…" Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum ya walau pun senyum itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Hn…." Sasuke yang awalnya memandang kotak makan sekarang mengarah pandangannya pada jalan dan segerah menjalankan mobil. Sasuke menyetir dengan tenang sedangkan Sakura tak bersuara seolah menikmati kesunyian dalam mobil. Sebenarnya sih Sakura masih tak rela dianggap tak ada oleh Sasuke.

Sudah hampir 5 menit perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Karena merasa aneh Sasuke mencoba memperhatikan Sakura walau hanya sekali saja. Jujur kalau diperhatikan Sakura terlihat 'sangat cantik' dari ujung rambut sampai kaki ia terlihat sempurna untuk seorang gadis. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang melanda hati Sasuke perasaan seperti berdebar. Awalnya ia merasa wajar tapi setiap kali bersama dengan Sakura perasaan itu selalu muncul. Seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama. 'Pandangan pertama?' Aneh itu yang dirasakan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya setelah Naruto tak ada bersamanya. Sasuke sudah mencoba menepis semua perasaan itu dari awal 'karena Naruto?' ya sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya membenci Naruto karena ia laki-laki tapi yang namanya cinta itu kan datangnya tak tentu apa tak wajar jika tiba-tiba merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Lagi pula Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto atas permintaan kedua orang tuanya bukan kemauannya. Tapi ia sudah bersama dengan Naruto sejak kecil hingga menikah dan jadi seorang suami. Lalu perasaan apa yang ia miliki pada Naruto selama ini, apakah hanya sebatas teman. Tapi kalau hanya sebatas teman kenapa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti perasaannya pada sakura. Eh… tunggu apa kah ini yang dinamakan cinta segi tiga?

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>Gak nyangka masih ada yang mau review fic geje dan aneh haki ini.<p>

sivanya anggarada chapter 2 . Nov 19: pasti Sasuke akan menyesal sangat-sangat menyesal ItaNaru masih dipikir lihat alur.

mifta cinya chapter 1 . Nov 19: Um... masih ikuti aja alurnya

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . Nov 19: Naru emang gak gila cuma difitnah.

Harpaairiry chapter 2 . Nov 20: yes...!

miss horvilshy chapter 2 . Nov 20: Naru tulen cowok, sakura hanya main aja di rumah Sasuke.

gapunya akun chapter 1 . Nov 19: wek...#nunjukin lidah

Sadistic chapter 2 . Nov 19: diusahakan.

Akasuna no Akemi chapter 2 . 6h ago: Sudah... lanjut!

mungkin lanjutan fic ini akan haki up-date 3-5 hari kedepan karena haki selalu membuat fic berdasarkan mood jika moodx ngetik ya ngetik mood baca ya baca jadi gimana gitu...

haki merasa berterima kasih pada semua reader and author... yang membaca fic haki.

jangan lupa review ya...!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto tak dapat menerima kelakuan yang dilakukan sang Dokter. Tubuhnya di ikat pada meja logam, disekitar tubuhnya terpasang kabel-kabel yang mengarah pada sebuah alat yang letaknnya tak jauh dari posisinya. Sebelum dokter itu meninggalkannya sendirian, selalu memberikan sebuah senyum seperti kemenanngan padanya. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan atau tak menuruti kata-kata sang dokter.

'Oh Kami-sama sebenarnnya aku salah apa hingga nasibku seperti ini.'

Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Nasibnya sungguh malang setelah difitnah ia harus mendapat siksaan kejam ini setiap saat demi memuaskan pikiran gila sang Dokter. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang Dokter, Naruto tak tahu ia hanya tak ingin hukumannya makin berat meskipun itu permintaan edan sekaligus. Ya harus bagaimana lagi namannya juga tinggal di tempat tak waras pasti semuannya juga tak waras seperti dokter didepannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada ku….hik…hik…." Batin Naruto miris atas keadaan yang ia dapat selama ini.

Bagaimana batinya tak tersiksa jika sebenarnya ia tak melakukan semua hal itu. Ia Cuma difitnah lalu dimasukan kedalam penjara yang disebut rumah bagi orang gak waras, sedangkan dia masih waras seratus persen.

Awalnya memang Naruto tak ingin kabur. Ia hanya mencoba bicara padapara dokter dan juga perawat kalau ia tidak gila seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Naruto mencoba menjelaskan keronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

#FLASH BACK ON#

"Kami turut perihatin atas apa yang menimpah mu nak." Hibur sang dokter setelah mendengar cerita sang pasien.

"Jadi kalian percaya atas apa yang aku ucapkan." Ucap Naruto lalu mereka menganguk.

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu nak. Cobalah untuk tenang dan berdoalah pada Kami-sama agar ia mengabulkan keluh kesah mu." Ucap sang Dokter sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kata manis itu menjadi senang karena ada yang mendukungnya.

"Terimakasih ternyata masih ada yang percaya pada ku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dokter yang melihat pasiennya kembali tenang merasa senang karena pekerjaannya tak akan berat. Ia tak harus melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pasiaen. Dari apa yang ia lihat kelihatannya pasiennya ini sangat polos dan penurut. Namun ia sebagai dokter harus super hati-hati karena pasien yang polos dan penurut belum tentu sifatnya seperti malaikat tanpa dosa. Bayangkan saja dia yang wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat adalah seorang pembunuh berdara dingin yang tega membunuh mertuanya tanpa sebab.

"Iya, saya mengerti." Ucap sang dokter lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu suster perawat memberikan isyarat. Perawat yang tahu apa yang diinginkan sang dokter segera melakukan tugasnya. Segeralah perawat itu mengambil sebuah tabung silinder pelastik yang didalanya terdapat berbagai jenis obat yang berbeda lalu memberikannya pada sang dokter. Naruto yang melihat sang suster memberikan bendah aneh pada sang dokter menjadi curiga.

"Sekarang nak Naru harus minum obat ya." Ucap sang dokter lalu membuka tutup tabung itu lalu menaruhnya diatas piring kecil. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat butiran-butiran 'obat' yang jumlahnya sebanyak tujuh buah entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa panas.

"Untuk apa saya meminum ini semua dok." Tanya Naruto karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan dokter itu dengan memberikan dia berbagai butir obat padanya.

"Agar hati nak Naru menjadi tenang." Ucap sang Dokter sambil menyerahkan obat itu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dokter itu menjadi mengerti apa maksud dokter itu memberikannya obat itu. Mereka mengangap si Pirang tidak waras.

"Aku tak sakit kenapa anda memberikan saya obat itu." Bentak Naruto didepan sang dokter sedangkan para suster mulai bertanya-tanya pria ini sebenarnya waras atau tidak. Kalau pria ini benar tak waras pasti tak akan mengerti apa yang sedang diberikannya dan lagi pria ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang kurang waras pada umumnya ya walau pun pria ini selalu berteriak 'aku tidak gila' kata yang sering di ucap setiap kali orang dibawa kesini. 'Apa sebenarnya orang ini waras ya?' pikir salah satu suster namun cepat-cepat ia tepis karena faktanya pria ini membunuh mertuannya tanpa sebab.

Naruto yang tak mau meminum obat itu mencoba melawan dengan melempar piring kecil itu hingga obat yang ada diatas piring itu tercecer dilantai.

'Prang….'

Karena sifat Naruto yang semenah-menah itu membuat salah satu suster menjadi marah hingga suster itu membentak Naruto dengan keras.

"Aku tidak sakit…"

"Itu yang dikatakan semua pasien yang ada disini." Naruto yang tidak mau disalahkan karena tak merasa bersalah mencoba melawan dengan mendorong Dokter yang menangani dirinya hingga terjatuh. Lalu segera ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Dokter yang melihat pasiennya kabur langsung menyuruh parah suster untuk menghalangi kepergiannya.

"Suster pegangi dia…" Naruto yang menengar ucapan sang Dokter segera berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi sebelum dia bisa keluar ternyata Naruto sudah dihalang oleh dua perawat laki-laki yang tadi membawanya ke tempat ini. Tanpa kata penjaga itu langsung mengangkat Naruto dan membaringkannya keranjang. Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tak melawan. Naruto mencoba mengarahkan tinju pada salah satu perawat namun apa perawat itu langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan segera mengikat tangan itu pada sisi ranjang. Tidak hanya kedua tangannya namun juga kedua kakinya. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merota-ronta agar bisa terlepas dari belenggu namun apa yang ia dapat ikatan tangan dan kakinya makin kencang. Tak dapat dia tahan lagi air mata yang sejak awal ia bendung.

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak gila." Ucap Naruto sambil menitihkan air mata. Meskipun dia seorang laki-laki tapi salahkah jika seorang laki-laki itu menangis demi suatu keadilan. Tapi apa sekarang yang ia dapat. Mereka tak dapat mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mau tak mau kau harus menurut, kau harus meminum obat ini suka tidak suka. Suster buka mulutnya." Perinta sang Dokter lalu segera meminumkan obat yang baru diambilkan oleh para suster sebagai pengganti obat yang terjatuh. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menelannya secara paksa meski ia masih mencoba merota-ronta. Setenga jam setelahnya Naruto sudah tak dapat menahan kesadarannya. Ia sudah tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat yang mereka berikan.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Setelahnya Naruto mencoba untuk kabur dan menolak meninum obat. Para suster, Dokter dan juga perawat mengekang Naruto dengan tidak manusiawi. Mereka tak segan-segan menyumpal mulut Naruto jika ia tak mau meminum obat, memberikan obat bius jika tak menurut atau mengikat kedua tangan Naruto dengan baju yang mereka ciptakan. Setiap waktu dan kesempatan yang ada Naruto selalu memanfaatkannya untuk kabur. Namun semua usahannya selalu gagal. Hingga para dokter dan perawat sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama ini. Hingga….

"hik… hik… Sasuke… tolong aku." Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan kesedihannya tetes demi tetes air matanya keluar dengan begitu deras melewati kelopak matannya membasahi pipinya. Keadaannya sunggu sangat piris, jika disuruh memilih Naruto lebih memilih berada didalam kamarnya yang remang-remang miris cahaya daripada ditemat terang penuh lampu hingga matanya terasa silau. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menyipitkan mata untuk mengurangi cahaya. Seandainya keadaan tak menuntutnya mungkin ia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari sinar itu. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi tangannya sekarang terikat pada sebuah papan logam. Ya sekarang Naruto sedang berbaring diatas papan logam dengan tangan dan kaki terikat karena mencoba kabur untuk sekian kalinya.

"Jadi apakah Anda sudah menyerah..." Tanya sang Dokter yang sedang berjongkok didepan muka Naruto. Naruto mencoba memalingkan mukannya menghindari tatapan dari sang Dokter. Untuk kali ini saja Naruto ingin sekali menghajar muka dokter yang ada didepannya. Sebenarnya sudah 'banyak dokter' yang menanganni Naruto tapi semuannya angkat tangan dengan tingkah pemberontakan Naruto. Dan pada Akhirnya Dokter ini lah yang harus menanganinya sekarang.

"Untuk apa aku menyerah padamu." Ucap Naruto tanpa getar.

"Oh jadi kau tak ingin menyerah... Egois sekali kamu." Ucap sang Dokter.

"Kau yang egois dasar murahan."

'Plak...' sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi naruto.

"Beraninya kau menyebut ku seperti itu."

"Oh... apa sebuatan Dokter yang mencoba merayu suami orang."

'plak...' lagi-lagi Naruto mendapat tamparan manis dari sang Dokter.

"Dengar ya aku sudah mencoba bersabar pada mu tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini."

"Siapa yang mau mendengarkanmu... Sasuke... Sasuke... keluarkan aku dari Dokter gila ini" Ucap Naruto sambil meronta ronta ingin menghindar dari sosok sang dokter.

"Sasuke... Sasuke sebut terus namanya dia tak akan datang."

Tiba-tiba seorang datang mendekati sang Dokter lalu memberikan isyarat.

"Bagus... sekarang terimalah hukuman mu." Ucap Sang Dokter.

Dokter itu segera berjalan menjahui Naruto menuju kesebuah alat yang terlihat tak Naruto kenal. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya. Pertama hanya sengatan kecil namun lama kelamaan sengatan itu seperti membuat tubuh naruto remuk.

"Apa kau menyerah..." Sengatan itu semakin lama semakin terasa semakin kuat dapat Naruto rasakan setiap inci bahkan partikel terkecil dari tubuhnya terasa seperti bergetar. Naruto tak tahu apa yang Dokter itu pikirkan tapi kalau seperti ini terus ia akan kalah. Mau tak amau ia harus menyerah sebelum hal yang fatal terjadi.

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan mu... Sakura."

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>Thanks dah baca fic ini maaf gak bisa balas review karena sudah malam.<p>

Ini kurang panjang atau kepanjangan? Chapter depan akan makin dikit...?

ya maaf kalau dikit-dikit yang penting rampung... ha...ha... ha...

selamat malam dan terimakasih atas reviewnya...


	5. Chapter 5

#NARUTO POV ON#

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan aku berada ditempat ini. Sudah banyak yang aku lalui selama berada disini. Ha mulai dari yang mana ya? Dari pemberontakanku hingga berahir miris disini, bersama sebuah buku yang menemaniku. Buku ini adalah buku pemberian seorang perawat laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi teman baikku. Awalnya aku tak kenal dengannya tapi kami sering berjumpa setiap kali aku berjalan jalan ditaman. Kami sering mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, seperti aku sudang akrap dengannya.

Pernah sekali dia bertanya pada ku 'Apakah aku gila?' ha pertannyaan yang aneh, tentu saja aku tidak gila aku masih seratus persen waras.

Aku jawab saja 'Aku ini gila dan mana ada orang waras memakai pakaian pasien RSJ' Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sebagai alibi ku agar terkesan seperti orang gak waras namun orang itu malah ikut tertawa. Aku yang melihat perawat itu tertawa merasa iba seperti ia mengerti perasaan ku.

Saking dekatnnya setiap hari kami selalu bertemu untuk bertegur sapa. Jika aku tak bertemu dengannya dia pasti akan menemuiku atau sebaliknya. Aku sangat senang ya setidaknnya ada yang memperhatikan ku dan mengajak ku ngobrol di tempat yang tak ku kenal ini. Bisa dibilang aku punya teman waras dari pada orang gila.

Namun aku harus hati-hati dengan ucapanku tak boleh berkata yang bisa mengarahkan ku pada hukuman. Aku tak mau kembali keruangan itu… tidak mau dan tidak akan lagi…cukup di tempat ini saja aku merasakannya didalam kamar rawat ku. Sudah cukup setiap hari aku meminum obat-obatan yang dia berikan tanpa tahu apa kegunaannya. Sudah cukup berpuluh-puluh obat penenang yang ia suntikkan pada ku setiap kali aku melawan. Aku sudah membulatkan tekat ku agar tak memparah keadaan ku.

#NARUTO POV OFF#

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Waktunya minum obat."

Salah satu perawat kepercayaan wanita jalang itu sudah mengucapkan kata yang sangat di benci oleh si pirang. Naruto yang menengar ucapan itu langsung menutup telingannya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian yang ia alami selama ini ingin dilupakannya malah berputar-putar di otaknnya. Dimana setiap kali Naruto tak mau meminum obat itu, si perawat akan memasukan obat itu secara kasar kedalam mulutnya. Tak segan-segan jika Naruto menolak untuk meminumnya si perawat akan menyengkal mulut Naruto dengan pipa agar obat itu bisa ditelan si pirang secara paksa.

Naruto segera merapikan alat tulis yang berserakan diatas meja lalu berbaring ditempat tidur sebelum dokter itu memasuki ruangannya.

Krek…

Pintu kamar Naruto yang semula dikunci oleh para perawat segera terbuka. Selama ini Naruto selalu dikurung didalam ruangannya tanpa ada yang boleh menjenguk dirinya, terkadang Naruto juga dibiarkan seperti pasien lainnya diwaktu tertentu. Tapi kali ini ia serasa dikurung seharian sebab dari kemarin siang ia tak diizinkan keluar. Dengar-dengar dari perawat baru yang sering menemuinya 'Umino Iruka' dari bagian informasi, akan ada yang berkunjung menemuinya diakhir pekan dari pihak keluarga. Betapa senangnya hati Naruto ketika mendengar berita itu. Bagaimana tidak selama dua bulan ini tak ada satu orang pun dari keluargannya yang berkunjung. Naruto berani menduga kalau yang mengunjunginya adalah Sasuke, suaminya sendiri. Jadi dia berperilaku baik selama berada dikamarnya. Namun perawat itu menjadi curiga dengan sifat pasiennya yang satu ini. Setahunya pria pirang ini selalu menolak dan memberontak setiap kali 'waktunya minum obat' tapi sekarang ia berbaring tenang dan menatap si perawat dengan senyumannya.

"Tumben kau penurut."

"A-…aku tak…mau di hukum." Ucap Naruto sambil tergagap karena ia merasa sudah kapok dengan apa yang di terimannya dari para perawat, penjaga dan terlebih lagi dari Sakura.

"Hm… bagus akhirnya kau menyerah aku akan melaporkan perkembangan mu pada Sakura-sama." Ucap perawat itu lalu segera menyambar saku untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Namun sebelum ia merogo sakunya, ponsel itu sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu.

#Perawat POV ON#

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar aku segera mengambilnya dari dalam saku. Kupandang layar ponsel itu, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku tahu siapa yang menghubungiku. Sakura-sama…

"Sebuah kebetulan." Ucap ku lalu aku memandang pria pirang itu sesaat sebelum mengangkat panggilan Sakura-sama. Sebelum ponsel itu aku tekan aku punya beribu pertannyaan.

Untuk apa Sakura-sama menghubungiku, bukankah ia bersama dengan pacarnya 'Uchiha Sasuke' pemilik Uchiha crop. yang sedang digilai para wanita … ya termaksud Sakura-sama. Tunggu tadi 'Uchiha' ah aku jadi ingat bukan kah salah satu wali dari pihak Uchiha akan menjenguk peria pirang ini. Jangan-jangan Sakura-sama iri karena pacarnya akan kesini. Hm jadi nona Sakura ingin menghukum peria ini aku jadi penasaran dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Sakura-sama. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menekan tombol terima.

'Apa kalian sudah melakukan yang aku perintahkan.' Ha pertannyaan bodoh tentu saja sudah, mana ada yang mau menentak kehendak Nona.

"Ya sudah kami mengurungnnya sejak kemarin Sakura-sama." Aku segera menjawab dengan jujur.

'Hn… bagus awasi dia aku tak mau dia hilang dari pantauan kalian.' Mana mukin hilang dia sudah menyera dan sejak kemarin dia dikurung didalam kamar. Tapi tak mungkin dia… jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau pacar Sakura-sama datang sehingga dia bertingkah penurut agar tak di hokum. Hm aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Sakura-sama.

" Ano… Sakura-sama kelihatannya dia mengetahui kedatangan pacar anda." Ucap ku lalu memandang kearah pria pirang itu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya dia sangat terkejut. BINGO… kelihatannya tebakan ku benar jika dia mengetahui tentang kedatangan suaminya. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura-sama nanti ya…

"Karena sejak kemarin tingkah pasien anda yang satu ini terlihat aneh. Bagaimana kalau saya memberikannya obat itu sebelum anda datang dengan pacar anda." Ucap ku lagi lalu menyeringai iblis pada pria pirang itu. Saking ketakutannya ia mengucapkan kata tolakan padaku.

"Tidak aku tidak mau meminumnya." Ucap pria pirang itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide masuk dalam otak ku, ide untuk menjahili sang pasien. Segera aku menaru ponsel milik ku diatas meja disebelah ranjangnnya, tak lupa sebelumnnya aku melosspeker handpon itu agar terdengar oleh Sakura-sama.

Aku berjalan menghampiri pria pirang itu. Dari wajahnnya ia terlihat ketakutan dengan apa yang akan menimpa nasibnya.

"Aku tahu… kau mengetahui kalau suamimu akan menjengukmu hari inikan." Aku langsung berjalan mendekati pria itu. Peria itu langsung berlari menghindari ku.

"Tidak…" ucapnya lagi. Dapat aku pastikan kalau pria itu sudah ketakutan dengan apa yang kami lakukan selama ini. Ya syukurlah pekerjaan ku tak terlalu sulit sekarang. Seandainnya Sakura-sama tak ikut dalam penanganan ini pasti pria itu akan selalu memberontak.

"Hm… kelihatannya ada yang sedang berbohong disini." Ucapku dari logatnya aku sudah tahu kalau pria ini sudah tahu tentang kedatangan suaminya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba kabur dariku ketiaka aku hampir mendekatinya. Uh lihat eksperesi ketakutannya tubuhnya gemetar, bola matanya tak focus memandangku uh apa lagi ketika dia menekuk kakinya. Terlihat seperti orang frustasi tingkat akut. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada nona Sakura-sama untuk hasil karyannya yang gemilang ini untuk memenuhi napsu gilaku. Atau bisa dibilang Sakura-sama yang lebih gila dari aku ya dalam member hukuman pria pirang ini. Ah masa bodoh yang penting aku suka raut ketakutannya ini. Ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat atraksi sirkus seekor singa yang ketakutan dengan pawangnnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan kearahnya.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman mu…." Ucap ku sambil mengeluarkan suntikan dari dalam kantong ku bersamaan dengan obat yang tadi aku katakan pada Sakura-sama. Aku langsung mengarakan ujung jarum suntik itu pada tapung tersebut dan mengambil isinya sebanyak yang aku butuhkan untuk memenuhu isi dalam suntikan itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lagi untuk sekian kalinya Namun…

"TIDAK…" Teriaknya keras kearah ku lalu mendorong tubuh ku hingga terjatuh, membuat jarum suntik yang aku pegang ikut terjatuh hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ku. Aku langsung berdiri ketika melihat arah yang ditujuh adalah pintu keluar. Untungnya tadi aku membawa penjaga jadi jika dia mencoba untuk kabur akan dihalangi oleh para penjaga itu.

"Penjaga tangkap dia..." Aku langsung berteriak ketika pintu itu hampir dibuka. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya. Uh aku berani menjamin kalau laki-laki pirang ini akan ketakutan dan berdiri ditempat tanpa bergerak ketika melihat dua orang penjaga yang selalu mengekangnya.

Aku memberikan isyarat pada kedua penjaga itu untuk membaringkan pria pirang ini diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sekali lagi harus diikat jika dia mencoba melawan atau kabur.

"Tidak… aku tidak bohong…." Ucap bohongnya lagi pada ku. Namun aku tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang ia ucap karena akibat ulahnya Sakura-sama pasti akan bete karena aku meningalkan pembicaraannya.

"Maaf ya Nona atas kekacauan ini…" Semoga Sakura-sama tak marah dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi kenapa tak ada balasan darinya? Apa dia marah padaku?

" Habisnya dia mencoba kabur." Aku mencoba membuka suara mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ah meski tak ku katakan yang sejujurnya Sakura-sama pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dari semua suara yang ia dengar.

'Jika dia berusaha kabur kurung dan siksa dia sampai tak bisa bergerak.' Akhirnya Nona Sakura-sama membalas ucapan ku. Dari nada bicaranya kelihatannya Nona Sakura-sama mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan.

"Beres… Nona serakan pada kami…" Ucap ku mantap. Hingga Sakura-sama memutus kontak.

TUT…. TUT… TUT….

Aku langsung menyuruh kedua penjaga itu sedikit menjauh dari pria pirang itu dengan menggerakan tangan. Aku memandang pria pirang di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Bayangan-bayangan tentang keadaan pria itu mengiang-ngiang tanpa bisa aku jelaskan.

It's show time….

"Sekarang waktunya untuk menghukum mu…." Ucap ku lalu mengambil jarum suntik yang tadi aku pungut dilantai. Aku arahkan tepat diarah focus penglihatannya. Matanya terbelak dengan indah, mengambarkan ketakutan yang abadi oh betapa beruntungnya aku mendapat mainan yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

Tak tingal diam aku langsung mengarahkan jarum itu pada lengan tangannya, tak lupa aku memberinya cairan antiseptic sebelum minyuntiknya. Aku kan masih punya perasaan padanya.

"Tidak…." Lalu teriakannya yang sunguh eksotis itu terdengar ditelingaku. Untung ruangannya kedap dari suara jadi tak ada yang mendengarnya dari dalam.

#Perawat POV OFF#

Setelahnya perawat itu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian didalam kamar rawat. Naruto yang mengetahui kepergian perawat dan penjaga itu, segera bangun dan duduk diranjang. Setelah pemberian injeksi tersebut penjaga tadi melepaskan ikatan Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa duduk diranjang seperti sekarang.

Naruto mecoba berfikir kenapa mereka bisa tahu tentang kedatangan Sasuke. Iic… betapa bodohnya dia kalu si Wanita jalang itu dalang dibalik semua ini.

Naruto tak tahu harus bagai mana lagi ia berekspresi, sikap apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tak terasa salah dipandangan mereka. Begini… salah… begitu… salah sebenarnya apa yang dianggap mereka benar. Melawan tambah dilawan… menurut tambah ditindas.

'Kalau seperti ini lebih baik mati dari pada tersiksa.' Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Ia sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Suaminya saja tak mau percaya padanya. Tapi Naruto tahu siapa Sasuke itu, Sasuke pasti mendapat kata-kata laknat dari Sakura yang berhubungan dengan hal jelek yang dia lakukan.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Obat yang masuk ketubuhnya tadi mulai terasa membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Ia mencoba untuk sadar dari pengaruh obat itu ia tak mau dikuasai oleh cairan aneh itu. Entah kenapa pandanganya mengarah pada jam yang ada didinding.

'jam 1 siang.'

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terselip dikepala Naruto disela-sela kesadarannya yang hampir menipis akibat obat itu. Segera ia menyambar bolpoin dan secaring kertas yang tadi ia simpan dibawah kolong meja agar tak diketahui perawat yang menanganinya. Naruto segera menulis semua yang ia alami selama berada didalam tempat terkutuk itu. Ia memohon pada Kami-sama agar suratnya ini sampai pada seseorang yang ia sayangi.

'Kami-sama aku mohon semoga Sasuke membaca surat ini.'

Dengan waktu terbatasnya Naruto memanfaatkan setiap detik dan menit untuk menulis semua yang ada dalam pikirandan hatinya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar itu ia masih sempat membaca ulang surat buatannya. Walaupun tulisannya agak tak bisa dibaca dengan baik tapi ia berharap Sasuke bisa membaca surat buatannya.

Naruto segera berjalan mendekat kearah candela. Biasanya jam segini perawat itu selalu menemuinya dijam makan siang seperti ini. Dan terlebih lagi perawat itu bagian informasi jadi pasti mudah untuk memberikan surat itu padanya.

"Umino-san…" Ucap Naruto ketika yang ditunggu mendekatinya. Naruto segera memberikan kertas yang sudah ia lipat pada Iruka. Segeralah Iruka mengambil kertas tadi dan memasukannya kedalam kantong.

"Naruto-san apa yang terjadi pada anda? Apa mereka menyakiti anda lagi." Tanya Iruka dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto karena kesadarannya hampir hilang.

"Aku akan memberikan surat ini pada tuan Uchiha anda tenang saja." Iruka lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Iruka sangat iba melihat keadaan Naruto yang kesakitan itu. Ia bertekat bagaimana pun caranya ia akan memberikan kertas itu pada orang yang menjadi Suami Naruto secara langsung tanpa diketahui atasannya.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar rawat.

Naruto sudah tak kuat dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuasa menahan pengaruh obat tersebut. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Badannya gemetar disertai kedinginan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika ia bertingkah layaknya orang tak waras tepat didepannya. Padahal ia berharap untuk mengajak Sasuke mengobrol dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya tapi perawat gila itu malah menyuntiknya dengan obat yang ia benci.

"Sas-su-kee..." Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia dapat ia mencoba memangil sang suami. Berharap jika Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

Di tempat Sasuke sekarang.

"Sas-su-kee..."

Sasuke yang awalnya fokus berkendara tiba-tiba terhehti ditengah jalan karena ia merasa mendengar suara Naruto. Sontak membuat Sakura penasaran, gerangan apa yang membuat Uchiha satu ini menjadi tak fokus.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun berhenti ditengah jalan." Tanya Sakura.

"Aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku seperti suara Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu membuat sebuah kerutan didahi. Kenapa harus pemuda pirang itu lagi yang ada didalam kepala Sasuke tak bisakah dirinya saja dipikirannya. Namun Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar, mungkin waktunya dengan Sasuke terbilang masih sebatas umur jagung dari pada dengan si Naruto. Jadi dia harus mencoba bersabar atau...

'Mungkin nanti aku akan menghukum Naruto lagi karena sakit hati ini.'

Tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki sebuah ide ya mungkin bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja. Kau terlalu memikirkannya... bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sebentar mungkin kita bisa cari Cafe terdekat untuk bersantai. Perjalanan ini pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu."

"Mungkin kau benar Sakura, Konoha ke Suna sangat melelahkan dan jauh mungkin beristirahat 15-30 menit tak masalah."

Segeralah Sasuke berserta Sakura mencari Cafe terdekat.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya berkesan biasa atau tambah ancur alias geje banget.<p>

wah sekali lagi gak bisa balas review eh tapi haki juga ucapin terima kasih atas review dichapter kemarin. Sudah malam tak terasa ngetik sambil lihat tv ternyata membuat pekerjan sangat lama an hasilnya berantakan.

seali lagi thanks buat reviewnya.

07 Desember 2014


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke tak tahu kesialan apa yang sedang ia terima. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap hal ini adalah lelucon belaka. Ia mengira hal ini tak akan terjadi atau pun menimpa seseorang yang ia sayangi. Namun ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hal ini terasa lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Jika boleh memilih lebih baik ia tak datang atau tak muncul dihadapannya sekalipun. Namun fakta berkata lain, orang gila akan selamanya gila ditempat dan waktu yang tak tentu. Kelihatannya hal itu sudah terbukti jelas didepannya.

Padahal sebelum kedatangannya kesini, ia dan temannya si rambut pink itu masih sempat bercanda dan bergurau bersama. Mereka masih asyik membicarakan bagaimana nasib teman pirang yang berada di RSJ. Namun setelah kedatangannya ketempat ini kenapa keadaannya malah terbalik, tak seperti dibayangkan oleh Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke berfikir untuk membawa pulang istrinya ke Konoha dari pada mengirimnya ke Suna. Memang sih pengobatan di Konoha kurang memadai dari pada Suna. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan si pirang yang dirasa sudah seratus persen gak waras ia mulai berfikir apa baik mengajak istrinya pulang setelah mengetahui keadaannya yang sekarang. Apadahal Sasuke berkeinginan merawat Naruto jika dia sudah sembuh. Mangkannya ia mengirim Naruto ke Suna. Namun usahanya gagal, bukan malah sembuh Naruto malah menjadi orang gila beneran.

Seharusnya ia tak berharap atau mengharap kesembuhan istrinya. Dan seharusnya ia juga harus mendengar bukan mempertahankan egonya. Salahkan saja dirinya, salahkan saja sifatnya dan salahkan saja kebodohannya. Seandainya ia mendengarkan temannya si pink itu untuk tak menemui sang istri pasti kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>#Sasuke POV ON#<p>

Aku tak menyangka jika Naruto melakukan ini semua. Didepan ku dia sedang berbuat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Namun aku melewatkan satu fakta yang berusaha aku abaikan. Ini nyata dan langsung aku alami. Aku berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Berhenti… ku bilang berhenti… Naruto."

Namun ia seperti tak memperdulikan teriakanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, di mataku apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Ia berusaha mendekat, kedua telapak tangannya ia buka, matanya menatap marah padaku, perlahan-lahan ia berjalan kearah ku. Aku yang melihat gelagatnya seperti itu merasa ketakutan. Kelihatannya ia berusaha mencekikku. Aku berusaha menghindar, namun dia berhasil memegang bajuku lalu menariknya membuat ku tertarik dan berada di depannya.

Aku berusaha menutup mata. Seandainya disini ada Sakura mungkin Naruto tak akan menyerang ku. Aku tahu Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura mungkin ketika aku datang menemuinya bersama Sakura pasti ia sangat marah. Andai saja tadi Sakura yang masuk kedalam menggantikanku pasti Naruto akan menuruti kata-kata Sakura.

Aku tadi hanya bertanya 'kenapa dia membunuh Kaa-san?' bukannya jawaban malah teriakan 'mati kau….' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ah….. Aku kan juga ingin tahu kenapa ia membunuh Kaa-san, setahuku Kaa-san dan si Dobe ini tak ada masalah apa-apa. Apa mungkin karena pernikahan kami? Aku tahu Kaa-san sangat mengiginkan pernikahan kami dan Kaa-san sangat senang ketika aku mengata kan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini pada Naruto. Namun entah untuk Naruto apa yang ia rasakan selama ini pada ku. Setahu ku Naruto itu PLAY-BOY menyukai para gadis yang didepannya terlihat menarik. Aku sih hanya memandang sebal gadis-gadis itu, toh pada akhirnya gadis-gadis itu hanya mengiginkan ku. Mereka berusaha mendekati Naruto demi bisa bersama dengan ku.

Aku sih tak perduli berapa gadis pun yang berusaha merayu Naruto. Sebab kelak mau tak mau Naruto pasti akan bersamaku, menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke. Kaa-san pernah berkata padaku kalau mendiang kedua temannya yaitu Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto menitipkan Naruto pada kami sebelum mereka meninggal. Waktu itu kami masih kecil dan karena aku lebih tua 3 bulan darinya jadi dia selalu memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' setiap kali melihat ku.

Sejak kecil Naruto tinggal di kediaman Uchiha ketika dia masih bayi, Kaa-san yang merawatnya hingga besar. Kaa-san juga menceritakan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan aku rasa tak ada masalah dalam hal itu. Jadi mungkin Naruto a.k.a Si DOBE satu ini pasti tak setuju dengan apa yang Kaa-san lakukan. Pasti tentang pernikahan kami.

"Naruto… apa yang kamu lakukan."

Aku mendengar teriakan Sakura, sontak aku angsung membuka mataku dan mencari Sakura.

"Sakura…" Ucap Naruto.

Kulihat pandangan mata Sakura yang mengarah ke Naruto, pandangan marah.

"Berhenti…" Teriak Sakura, langsung saja Naruto melepas cekikannya dari leher ku. Aku melihat Sakura berjalan menghampiriku. Ia segera menyangga tubuhku yang terkulai lemas. Aku tadi sempat syok atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Ku tak apa-apa Sasuke." Sakura bertanya padaku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Jujur cekikan Naruto tadi terasa membekas di leherku.

"Aku tak apa…" Aku segera mencarinya. Ketika mataku tak sengaja mengarah pada mata birunya. Padangannya terlihat begitu kosong, bagaikan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini bagaikan bukan Naruto yang aku kenal.

"Naruto…" tanpa sengaja aku mengucapkan nama itu ketika aku lihat dia a.k.a Naruto berlari mendekati ku. Ia berusaha menyerangku. Sakura yang membelakangi Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto. Aku hanya bisa diam dan melihat Naruto datang menghampiriku. Mata onyx ku hanya bisa terbelak sempurna menanti kedatangan bola safir yang akan menyorotkan cahaya.

"Sasuke … awas…."

Bukk…..

Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh ku kesamping. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika aku melihat kearah Sakura yang terhimpit ketembok. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kenyataan yang ada, Naruto mencekik Sakura bukan aku. Jadi tadi Sakura berusaha menolongku dari cekikan Naruto.

"Naru…uhuk…to…" aku lihat Sakura mencoba menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan susah payah diselah-selah kesakitannya. Sakura berusaha mengingatkan Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Uhuk… le-lepas… Na-ru…to." Ucapan terakhir Sakura seolah menyadarkan Naruto. Ku lihat dari sorot mataya tergambar rasa ketakutan. Aku tahu Naruto pasti tak tega menyakiti Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai menjahui Sakura. Dengan tubuh gemetarnya dia berjalan kebelakang. Aku langung mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tak-…." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Leherku sudah dicekik dengan tangan si Dobe. Ah… betapa bodohnya aku kenapa aku tadi mendekati Sakura jika di belakang ku masih ada Si Dobe. Kulihat mata Sakura terbelak dengan lebar, karena melihat keadanku ini. Aku hampir tak dapat bernafas cekikan Naruto begitu kuat. Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Naruto lagi tapi kurasa itu tak berhasil karena cekikan Naruto semakin kuat. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, mungkin saja bisa membuat Naruto kualahan. Tapi percumah Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali. Sakura tak ambil diam ia segera berlari keluar.

"Penjaga… Dokter… Suster… SIAPA SAJA TOLONG….."

# Sasuke POV OFF#

.

.

.

#Naruto POV ON#

Aku mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia memanggil para penjaga, dokter, dan suster. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tak melepaskan cekikanku padanya. Tapi kalau aku melakukannya Sakura akan menghukumku. Aku tak mau mendapat hukuman darinya.

Aku masih mencekik Sasuke. Aku sebenarnya tak mau tapi bagai mana lagi tubuh ini… tubuh ini diluar perintahku. Aku mencoba menolaknya tapi tetap tak bisa. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan pengaruh obat ini masih sangat kuat, aku tak mau Sasuke jadi membenciku.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya dua penjaga kepercayaannya datang. Aku tahu mereka tak mungkin jauh dari Sakura. Entah mengapa ketika mereka datang tangan yang kubuat untuk mencekik Sasuke menjadi lemas. Sepertinya obat ini dibuat untuk tidak melukai tangan kanan Sakura dan termaksud Sakura.

Aku tak dapat berkutik ketika para penjaga itu menyeret dan membanting ku keatas kasur. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku masih sempat melihat Sasuke terbatuk dan disebelahnya ada Sakura. Tahuka kau Sasuke aku sangat lah marah jadi aku putuskan untuk memberontak pada kedua penjaga itu sebelum suster dan dokter keparat itu datang.

"Lepas…." Teriak ku, Sasuke kelihatannya melihat ku. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku sangat tersiksa dengan keadaanku. Apa dia tahu hal sesungguhnya yang terjadi. Tentang kehidupanku selama ini berada di dalam penjara RSJ dan harus memanggil perempuan penggoda perebut suami orang dengan sebutan 'Sakura-sama' kenapa kau tak tahu Sasuke.

#Naruto POV OFF#

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak tega melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada si pirang. Tapi harus bagai mana lagi inilah yang terjadi jika kau gi** tapi sayang Sasuke tak tahu kalau Naruto hanya gila karena obat-obatan yang diberikan setiap waktu.

Setelah Naruto dibaringkan para suster dan dokter segera membius Naruto agar ia menjadi tenang. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega setidaknya Naruto tak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh atau pun menyakiti orang lain karena penyakit jiwanya.

.

* * *

><p>Malam hari setelah kedatangan Sasuke tadi siang. Seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Naruto, Sakura datang menghampirinya berserta kaki kanannya menyeret pemuda pirang kedalam ruangan yang tak asing baginya. Kali ini Sakura memiliki alasan yang sangat masuk akal jadi Naruto tak bisa menolak. Tapi waktu itu Naruto kan sedang tak mengenali jati dirinya, namun Sakura menganggap hal itu adalah keinginannya karena Sakura tahu Naruto belum sepenuhnya terpengaruh obat.<p>

"Cih... kasihan sekali nasib mu Naruto. Terikat dan akan... Segera dihukum." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menerima semua yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hey... mengapa harus takut ... ini bukan pengalaman pertama mu." Ucap Sakura santai. Apakah dia tak tahu rasanya menjadi objek eksperimen orang gila ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berharap agar Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya.

'Semoga Sasuke membaca surat ku jika dia tak datang malam ini berarti panggilan 'Teme' pantas untuknya.'

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau singkat mungkin 2-5 hari lagi haki akan up-date cerita ini. habisnya mood dan cuaca yang gak tentu.<p>

tapi thanks reviewnya...

maaf gak bisa balas review lagi dan terimakasih pada raders dan author yang masih sempat review.

.

- Remek -

Sore hari setelah dari RSJ di Suna Sasuke pulang keapatermennya yang ada di Suna. Entah mengapa ia ingin dan masih betah berada di Suna ketimbang berada di Konoha. Padahal tadi ia sempat pamit pada Sakura langsung pergi ke Konoha karena besok ada rapat. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai diperbatasan Suna, Itachi menelpon menyuruhnya kembali ke Suna dan mencari apartemen didaerah dekat kantor cabang Uchiha.

Di sinilah Sasuke berada didalam apartemen Mewah, bahkan termewah di Suna. Sasuke merebahkan badannya yang pegal. Semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya pusing. Namun dari pada memikirkan semua itu Sasuke memilih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Besok ia harus rapat mewakili perusahaan Saringan milik ayahnya.

Sasuke segera megarahkan kakinya keatas tempat tidur. Diraihnya tas yang tadi ia bawah, didalamnya terdapat laptop miliknya. Kata Itachi data diskusi rapat dan segala hal sudah ia kirim lewat email untungnya tadi ia membawa laptop jadi mudah untuk membukannya. Namun ketika ia membuka tasnya ada sebuah benda aneh masuk kesalam tasnya.

"Ini... orange letters." Dan Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik surat itu.

.

- Remek -

Itachi sudah menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya pembunuh Kaa-san nya. Bukan Naruto pembunuhnya, namun ia tak tahu bagai mana caranya agar ia bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke, terlebih lagi Sasuke seperti tak percaya pada Naruto. Seandainya ia tak terikat dengan semua pekerjaan ini pasti ia akan membebaskan Naruto. Untungnya tadi ada kabarrapat dadakan di Suna, Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke mendatanginya mengantikan Itachi. Oh betapa senangnya dia akhirnya ada cela untuk menyakinkan Sasuke apa yang terjadi. Karena Itachi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membantu Sasuke dalam kebenaran.

.

23 Desember 2014


	7. Chapter 7

"Orange Letter."

Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke ketika ia menemukan secaring kertas didalam tas kerjanya. Sasuke mengetahui si pemilik surat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'Naruto' tapi bagaimana bisa surat itu berada didalam tas kerjanya. Setahunya tadi ia menitipkan tas miliknya pada ruang atministrasi. Jadi tak mungkin surat ini berada didalam tasnya apa lagi tadi Naruto sempat mengamuk. Jadi siapa yang memasukan surat ini kedalam tasnya. Karena penasaran Sasuke mencoba membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Surat itu berisa beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah tertata.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika kau membaca surat ini dariku aku tak tahu apa reaksimu.<em>

_Apa kau mempercayainya atau kah tidak._

_Itu terserah pada mu._

_Namun satu hal aku akan selalu mempercayai mu dan mencintai mu selamanya._

_Dengan sedikit waktu yang ku punya ini, aku menyempatkan waktu untuk membuatnya._

_Maaf kalau tulisannya jelek dan tak bisa dibaca._

_Namun aku berharap kau mengerti maksud ku._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketika Sasuke membaca isi surat pada lampiran pertama. Ada sebuah tandatanya bersar dikepalanya. Hal apa yang sedang Naruto sampaikan. Dalam surat itu Naruto seperti sedang menyampaikan sesuatu secara tersirat. Jadi Sasuke mencoba mebaca lembaran selanjutnya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke bagaimana kabar mu. Ku sudah makan atau mungkin belum. Maaf aku tak bisa membuatkan mu sarapan pagi dan malam. Aku juga tak bisa membawakan bekal makan siang untuk mu.<em>

_Apa kau juga tidur dengan teratur._

_Jangan gila kerja._

_Aku tahu kau pasti jarang tidur._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah membaca paragraph pertama Sasuke sempat tersenyum sinis mengingat betapa kuatirnya Naruto pada dirinya. Ya Naruto sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah selalu memikirkan dirinya. Memang sih setelah kepergian Naruto tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada suratnya. Setelah selesai dari kegiatan merenungnya Sasuke kembali meneruskan kegiatannya….

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku…<em>

_Aku…_

_Aku…_

_Aku…. Tak tahu…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya kenapa Naruto menulis kata 'Aku' hingga tiga kali dan kata terahir membuatnya bingung. Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku…. Tak tahu… 'Suke…'<em>

_Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu aku merindukan mu._

_Apa kau juga merindukan ku._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lontaran pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke gunda. Apakah ia juga merindukan Naruto seperti Naruto yang merindukannya. Jawabannya tentu saja Sasuke juga sangat merindukan si pirang a.k.a Naruto istrinya. Tapi jika benar Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto mengapa ia baru pertama kali ini menemui Naruto. Entah mengapa setela berpikir demikian sebuah rasa bersalah hadir dalam dirinya.

Karena merasa bersalah Sasuke mencoba melampiaskan keterpurukannya, dicengkramnya kertas itu hingga lusut disekitar area tangannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata serapa pada surat si pirang.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jadi ketika aku mendapat kabar kau akan datang kemari, aku sangat senang.<em>

_Aku sudah menunggu hal ini._

_Jadi selama aku disini aku bersikap baik pada semua orang._

_Aku yang jarang makan dan minum obat jadi menyukainya._

_Aku juga banyak istrahat._

_Aku juga memiliki teman dan mereka baik pada ku._

_Suki-…._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketika tulisan itu berhenti(terpotong) tepat di akhir surat Sasuke menjadi bingung. Setahunya kertas itu masih kosong dan cukup untuk menulis kata lagi tapi kenapa terpotong dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi kenapa berhenti di kata 'Suki-….'

'Kelihatannya Naruto lupa menulis kata lanjutannya, Hm… dasar Dobe.'

Kelihatannya Sasuke menganggap kalau penyakit Dobe-nya kambuh. Tanpa Sasuke tahu sebenarnya dalam surat itu Naruto merasakan sakit hati hingga tak mampu menulis kata itu untuk sang suami. Sayangnya Sasuke menganggap Naruto itu gila jadi ia mencoba melupakan masalah tersebut. Karena pikirannya itu Sasuke sudah tak berminat dengan lembar selanjutnya. Ia ingin memfokuskan pikirannya pada dokumen-dokumen yang akan dipersiapkan untuk rapat. Masih ada dua lembar surat yang belum dibaca Sasuke, namun ia sudah tak berniat karena pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan. Mau membacanya pun percuma dimatanya Naruto sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi seperti orang waras melainkan pasien RSJ beneran. Sudah cukup pertemuannya yang pertama dan terahir itu, ia sudah kapok dengan kejadian yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh. Jadi disinilah dia berada diapatermen yang ia sewa semalam. Dengan bermodalkan laptop slimnya ia mempelajari seluruh berkas-berkas pemberian Itachi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah lebih dari empat jam Sasuke bersama laptopnya tanpa memperdulikan isi surat si pirang. Namun semakin kalud dengan pekerjaan entah mengapa bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya, namun anehnya senyum itu seperti terpaksa. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelak sangat lebar. Terbesit dalam hatinya seperti ada rasa bersalah, sepertinya ia ingin melihat senyum istrinya lagi. Namun kenyataannya Naruto sudah berubah, ia tidak lagi mengenali Sasuke lalu bagaimana cara Sasuke mengembalikannya.

Menurut para dokter yang Sasuke temui tadi dengan Sakura kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak dapat sembuh. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan terapi dan memberikannya obat yang tepat tapi tak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Naruto tidak memiliki niat untuk sembuh itu yang dikatakan para dokter. Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Naruto. Apakah sebaiknya ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana. Apakah ia pantas melakukan itu. Ha… entah mengapa itu malah membuat kepala Sasuke menjadi binggung. Hingga….

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Segeralah ia mendatangi sumber ketukan itu. Untungnya tadi pintu kamarnya masih terbuka sehingga suara ketukan itu bisa terdengar ditambah lagi tadi Sasuke memilih kamar paling ujung jadi tak terlalu bising. Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar.

Krek….

"Ha… ha… ha…. Akhirnya saya ha… menemukan anda Uchiha-san ha…." Ucap seorang yang ada didepan si raven.

"Ka-kau… kan…." Cela sang raven karena mengetahui siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Ya saya adalah orang yang anda temui tadi siang." Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang ada didepannya karena tadi siang mereka sempat mengobrol dan saling bersapa tadi walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kenapa anda kemari dan bagaimana kau tahu aku disini." Tanya Sasuke karena binggung dengan kedatangan pria ini dan hey… bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau si raven berada ditempat ini.

"Untuk hal itu kita bahas nanti yang paling utama adalah keselamatan Naruto-san."

"Naruto…. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa dia kabur …."

"Bukan… Nanti saya akan ceritakan dijalan." Sasuke hannya mengangguk dan segera mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

Seperti yang dikatakan si pria itu. Ia menceritakan siapa dan untuk apa dia menemui Sasuke. Peria itu bernama lengkap Umino Iruka dan Sasuke sudah tahu nama peria itu. Tapi ia tak tahu untuk apa tujuan pria itu. Segeralah ia menyambar jas dan berjalan kearah parkiran menuju mobilnya meninggalkan semua berkas dan juga surat yang Naruto buat.

"Saya adalah orang kepercayaan Uchiha-sama."

"Uchiha…" Tanya Sasuke karena binggung karena ia juga uchiha tapi tak tahu tentang orang ini yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Ya… lebih tepatnya tuan saya adalah Uchiha Itachi-sama. Tuan Itachi-sama lah yang menugaskan saya untuk menemui tuan dan memberitahukan tujuan Itachi-sama. Tuan Itachi-sama memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga Uchiha Naruto-sama selama berada di RSJ Suna setelah dipindah dari Konoho."

Iruka menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selama berada di Suna. Ia juga menceritakan semua musibah yang dialami Naruto. Tentang siksaan dan penantiannya… keteguhan hati yang dimilikinya dan juga pengorbanan yang telah Naruto lewati. Sasuke yang mendengar lontaran Iruka merasa terluka hatinya teriris. Ia tak kuasa menahan air bendungan kelopak matanya. Ia yang mendengarkan saja merasa ngeri apa lagi Iruka yng selalu melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu secara langsung. Tangan yang selalu terikat di papan, kejutan listrik yang selalu Naruto dapat tanpa tahu sebab akibat yang dilakukan, memberikan obat penenang setiap saat agar Naruto tak bisa bertemu siapa pun. Terlebih lagi Naruto harus meminum obat-obatan yang tak tahu apa gunanya bagi Iruka yang termaksud orang awam.

Dan dalang semua itu adalah….

.

* * *

><p><em>Ku tahu 'Sakura'…. Aku sangat mencintainya namun sayang takdir berkata lain dia tak menyukai ku tapi kau…<em>

_Hanya kau saja. Tak ada aku dihatinya._

_Tahukah kau aku sangat marah ketika mengetahuinya._

_Dan betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mengetahui kau juga membalas rayuannya._

_._

_Tapi tahukah kau 'Suke' hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada ku._

_Aku tersiksa._

_Tahukah kau siapa Sakura sebenarnya dia adalah IBLIS._

_._

_Aku akan jujur padamu 'Suke' siapa Sakura itu._

_._

_Sasuke membaca surat yang ditulis Naruto. Surat itu berisi tentang apa yang dirasakan Naruto selama ini. Naruto menulis apa yang Sakura lakuan padanya. Dan ini adalah lembar terahir dalam surat yang berisi ungkapan perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke selama ini._

_._

_Untuk suami ku tercinta Uchiha Sasuke Teme no baka. Aku Uchi- ah bukan maksudku Namikaze Naruto bukan lagi Uchiha Naruto Istri Uchiha Sasuke atau adik angkatnya Sasuke-nii san serta temannya 'Suke' aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi Namikaze Naruto seorang. Aku sudah membuang dan melupakan semua yang bersangkutan dengan Suami serta keluarga Uchiha. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan atau perasaan lagi pada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke atau pun klan Uchiha lainnya._

_Aku dengan sisa 'kesadaran' ku memohon pada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya mempercayai ucapan ku._

_Setelah aku dibawah ketempat ini aku selau memikirkan mu Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa kau tak menghalangi mereka ketika aku dibawah paksa oleh mereka. Kau tak tahu apa yang aku alami di tempat ini. Aku disiksa. Mereka membubuliku. Tak ada yang menolongku aku sendirian. Setiap waktu aku selalu memikirkan mu, aku berharap kau datang menemuiku. Namun ternyata tidak kau malah bermesraan dengan wanita Pink itu. Kau pasti kaget mengetahui hal itu kan. Kenapa aku bisa tahu semuanya tanyakan saja pada wanita iblis itu._

_Memang aku mencintainya tapi itu tidak lagi karena apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku beritahu dia yang telah memfitnahku. Aku tidak gila seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini semua adalah ide wanita iblis itu agar dia bisa mendapatkan mu. Dia yang mengatakan semua itu padaku._

_Tahukah kau bagaimana dia menyiksaku. Dia mengikat dan memberikan obat setiap saat tanpa tahu apa manfaatnya. Mereka tahu aku tak gila tapi kenapa mereka melakukan itu padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat pada mereka namun aku tersadar mereka adalah kaki tangan wanita Iblis pink._

_Ketika aku mendengar kau akan datang aku merasa senang, hingga aku melupakan semua cara yang aku lakukan untuk keluar dari sini. Aku menuruti semua yang mereka katakan. Aku yang membenci obat-obatan yang mereka berikan, terpaksa aku telan. Hingga pada hari ini tepat ketika kau datang mereka memberikan ku obat yang sangat aku tak mengerti. Tubuh ku gemetar tak dapat aku kendalikan, pikiranku melayang-layang semuanya terasa pusing. Aku seperti tak mengenali diriku. Padahal aku berharap agar kita bisa berbicara berdua, tapi semuanya dirusak oleh wanita Haruno itu._

_Sasuke mungkin ketika kau menemui ku aku pasti berprilaku aneh. Aku minta maaf…. Atas apa yang aku lakukan. Dan ucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang memberikan surat ini._

_Aku… Mencintai mu… Sasuke._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Surat terahir Naruto sudah Sasuke baca. Betapa menyesak hatinya ketia ia selesai membaca surat itu. Ia begitu bodoh hingga gelar Teme a.k.a brengsek tepat untuknya yang tak mengerti apa-apa ini. Karena kebodohannya itu ia kehilangan sang matahari yang bersinar untuknya.

#FLASH BACK ON#

setelah kedatangannya di rumah sakit bersama Iruka, Sasuke sempat mendengar jeritan Naruto. Jeritan kesakitan yang menyiksa telingannya hingga menyayat bagai pisau pada hatinya.

'Sasuke... to... long... aku.' Ucapan itu yang selalu Naruto lontarkan tanpa henti. Parahnya lagi ia harus melihat siksaan itu terjadi tepat dihadapannya. Kenyataan yang lebih para lagi Sakura ambil bagian. Melihat Naruto terikat dan disetrum berkali-kali hingga kesadarannya berkurang. Membuat Sasuke naik darah ia ingin sekali menghajar semua orang yang menganiyaya Naruto.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya..." Sasuke berdiri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Iruka cepat-cepat menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan Uchiha-san..."

"Apa aku harus diam seperti yang anda lakukan ketika Naru disiksa." Tanya Sasuke. Iruka hanya bisa diam bagaimana lagi tugasnya hanya mengawasi saja dan jika bertindak gegabah mereka akan tahu dan itu akan membahayakan.

"Tidak saya hanya sedang menunggu bantuan dari Itachi-sama."

"Kelamaan..." Ucap Sasuke dan segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Naruto masih terbaring dengan sisa kesadarannya. Sakura yang ada disebelah Naruto tepat membawa jarum suntik yang sudah berisi cairan yang aneh berwarna hijau. Sasuke dihalang para anak buah Sakura dan jadilah perkelahian yang sengit didalam ruangan. Namun sayang Sasuke kalah para anak buah Sakura memegang tangannya. Dan Sakura memiliki sebuah kesepakatan ia tak kan memberikan suntikan itu pada Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menceraikan Naruto lalu mengawininya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan Naruto jadi ia mengiyai saja apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Namun Sayang Sakura membohongi Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung menancapkan jarum suntik pada tangan Naruto karena kebodohan anak buah Itachi yang datang tan pa persiapan. Terjadilah pertarungan hajar-menghajar, tembak-menembak dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Anak buahnya kalah kekurangan tenanga. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

"Naru... to..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncang-cuncang tubuh kurus sang istri. Sayangnya Naruto tak merespon malah dari hidung Naruto keluar darah. Segeralah Sasuke mengangkat dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto seperti ia kehilangan Kaa-sannya.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandang tubuh Naruto yang terlihat kurus nan pucat itu. Setelah keluar dari ruang Operasi, Naruto tidak diperkenankan dijengguk selain dokter dan juga perawat. Sasuke terus memandang ruangan yang terhalang oleh dinding kaca didepannya. Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya. Kata mereka kondisi Naruto sangatlah parah dan butuh banyak perawatan yang menunjang kehidupannya. Mereka bilang kemungkinan besar Naruto terkena gegar otak yang cukup parah serta pecahnya pembulu darah. Sasuke sih gak ambil pusing berapapun biaya yang dikeluarkan asal Naruto selamat. Tapi yang ia takutkan Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Kata dokter kemungkinan untuk kesembuhan Naruto sangat kecil apa lagi mereka tak tahu obat apa yang Naruto konsumsi setiap hari selama dirawat di RSJ yang bisa membuat keadaan Naruto down seperti ini. Kaki tangan Sakura sangat pintar mereka sudah menghanguskan semua bukti yang ada.

"Naruto... Sadarlah aku disini." Ucap Sasuke memberikan semangat untuk Naruto. Menurut dokter Naruto hanya bisa bertahan hingga fajar besok jadi Naruto hanya punya waktu tak sampai 24 jam untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>maaf ya lama thanks uda review n' baca fic geje haki.<p>

apakah Naruto selamat?

Tunggu chapter depan.

ini sudah panjang 2k+

.

9 JANUARI 2014


	8. Chapter 8

Malam ini Sasuke tak dapat tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Pikirannya tak tenang mengingat semua hal yang terjadi. Kenapa semua ini menimpa dirinya. Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Kenapa yang harus menangggung adalah dia bukan dirinya. Jika boleh memilih ia ingin berada diposisinya bukan sebagai penonton saja. Tapi yang berlalu apakah bisa di ubah. Jika seandainya bisa dia akan mengorbankan semua yang ia punya demi hal itu. Tak perduli betapa besar nilainnya asal semuanya kembali seperti semula tidak seperti ini.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia bukan dokter ataupun seorang tabit yang mengerti tentang pengobatan. Yang dia tahu hanya bisnis, itulah mainannya sejak masih remaja. Dalam hal bisnis semua bisa ia kendalikan tanpa harus membuka mata. Tapi untuk urusan satu ini ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bertanya pada Itachi atau pun Fugaku mereka hanya bisa menggeleng dan menghelainapas. Semua dokter yang ada didalam rumah sakit ini pun sudah menyerah semua. Waktu yang Sasuke punya juga akan habis. Namun…. Bisakah dia memecahkan kaca yang jadi penghalang ini. Bisakah waktu yang akan habis itu ia manfaatkan untuk menemani sang istri a.k.a Naruto dalam setiap detik ini. Jawabannya tidak, ini bukan keinginannya tapi memang prosedur.

Sasuke sangat terpukul melihat keadaan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Setelah melakukan operasi beberapa jam lalu. Naruto keluar dengan perban dikepalanya, Kata dokter itu adalah sebuah keajaiban Naruto bisa saja mati ketika peroses itu berlangsung. Oprasi itu berjalan cukup lama para dokter kesulitan mengeluarkan darah yang bersarang di otak Naruto. Di tambah tubuh Naruto semakin kurus, lingkaran matanya semakin terlihat hitam, napasnya terlihat semakin berat berkali-kali dadanya terangkat seperti meminta asupan oksigen yang banyak, dan sesekali alat pendeteksi jantung itu menunjukan garis curam naik turun. Jika dilihat keadaan Naruto sangat miris, Sasuke tak dapat menahannya.

Sekarang bolehkah sifat Uchiha dalam dirinya luluh bersama air matanya menghilangkan kesedihan yang ada. Tapi bukan Sasuke jika ia tak menggunakan logikannya. Jika memang seluruh dokter disini tak dapat menyembuhkan Naruto, ia akan mencari semua dokter hebat yang terkenal didunia ini. Tak perduli berapa yang harus ia bayar, Sasuke rela menjual setengah bahkan seluruh perusahaannya agar bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Kata seluruh dokter yang ada disini semangat hidup Naruto begitu besar jika tidak mungkin ia sudah menyerah ketika berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Apa lagi ketika melakukan operasi ia tak menyerah meskinyawanya diujung tanduk. Berkali-kali jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak ketika awal proses operasi, ketika itu para dokter sudah menyerah dan tak akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh. Tapi Kami-sama berkata lain, jantung Naruto berdetak lagi dan semua dokter segera melakukan tindakan medis secara tepat.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<br>**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

Warning: geje, abal, bahasa kasar dll.(suka-suka author)

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke tahu apa yang dilakukannya akan menimbulkan peraka besar dalam hidupnya. Ini adalah jalan satu satunya yang bisa ia lakukan, menjual sebagian perusahan dan melempar kerjasama pada perusahaan lain. Itu semua demi kesembuhan Naruto. Sasuke mencari semua dokter terhebat didunia ini dengan kemampuannya sebagai Uchiha. Dengan bantuan Itachi dan info dari semua dokter.

#FLASH BACK ON#

Setelah Itachi mendaptkan kabar dari sang Otouto, Itachi segera menuju kerumah sakit tempat Naruto berada. Seketika sampai disana Itachi sangat terkejut tentang keadaan Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup diam didepan jendela sambil menatap kosong. Air mata Sasuke tak berhenti-hentinya mengalir. Ketika Itachi berjalan mendekat, Sasuke seperti tak menyadari akan kedatangannya.

Itachi melihat nyawa dibalik kaca. Betapa terpuruknya sosok yang menjadi pendamping adiknya itu. Dengan menghelai napas Itachi mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming ia masih tak tahu tentang kedatangannya. Itachi lalu menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Sasuke berharap ia menerima respon dari Anikinya. Namun akhirnya sama Sasuke masih diam seperti patung. Akhirnya hanya cara ini saja yang bisa Itachi lakukan. Membisikan kata yang bisa menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." Ucap Itachi lirih tepat didepan telinga adiknya namun sayang Sasuke tetap tak merespon. Tapi Itachi tak ambil pusing, ia masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengarkan aku aku hanya akan menyampaikan sekali saja pada mu." Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Naruto masih bisa selamat…." Seketika itu mata Sasuke langsung melebar sempurna. Lalu Itachi memberitahukan semuanya.

Mereka(dokter) memberikan info kalau ada sebuah legenda yang beredar didalam dunia kedokteran dengan nama 'Sanin' mereka disebut 'Sanin' karena berhasil menyelamatkan banyak nyawa ketika perang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuh mereka, dikenal dengan nama '3 legenda Sanin' dikala itu. Ilmu mereka dalam dunia kedokteran tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi sangat ahli. Namun sayang mereka tidak terlihat lagi dan terdengar namanya ketika perang berahir. Mereka menghilang dan menutup diri dari dunia medis. Mengisih hari-hari mereka dengan kesibukan yang mereka suka.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Jadi ini lah cara yang dapat ia lakukan. Sasuke tak perduli seperti apa reaksi Tou-san atas hal ini tapi yang terpenting adalah Itachi mengetahuinya itu sudah lebih baik. Dengan menyebarkan pamphlet, lewat surat kabar, televisi dan juga radio. Sasuke tak segan segan memberikan imbalan yang sangat besar bagi orang yang bisa memberikan info atau membawakan mereka kehadapan Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam. What… 12 jam? Sunguh gila Uchiha yang satu ini.

Namun kami-sama berkata lain, hal yang dianggap tak mungkin itu malah menjadi mungkin. Faktanya mereka '3 legenda Sanin' itu mendatanginya. Awalnya Sasuke tak yakin kalu mereka adalah tiga sanin melihat dari tampang mereka yang terlihat aneh dan juga penampilan mereka. Lagian mana ada orang yang dicari dan menghilang selama hampir 30 tahun dari dunia medis tiba-tiba datang didepan Sasuke secepat ini.

Orang pertama wanita berambut pirang pucat bernama 'Senju Tsunade' wanita yang umurnya lebih dari lima puluh tahun datang bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan babi di dekapannya. Kata wanita itu, ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangnya dalam berjudi.

'Apa dia tak pernah menang berjudi, jadi namanya Wanita Kalah Judi.'

Orang kedua terlihat sudah tua karean warna rambutnya yang putih. Memiliki tailalat dihidung. Menurut laporang dari anak buah Itachi, orang sangat terkenal dan dikagumi banyak orang sampai-sampai dipuja bagaikan dewa sehingga mudah untuk menemukannya apa lagi orang ini pembuat novel yang terkenal. Novel buatannya yang berjudul icha-icha sangat di sukai para kaum adam.

'Kalau tak salah buku itu adalah buku mesum yang sering aku baca dan praktekan pada Dobe.' Seulas senyum tergambar di bibir Sasuke. Pikiran sehatnya sekarang sudah ternoda dengan berbagai hal baru dalam bercinta. Namun pikiran itu segera di tepis karena melihat keadaan sang istri yang tak memungkinkan.

Orang ketiga berciri seperti Itachi memiliki rambut panjang, ketika berbicara sebelum dan sesudah bicara selalu mengeluarkan lidah menjilat ujung bibirnya dia juga membawa asistennya, yang berkacamata dengan rambut silvernya diikat kuda.

"Kabuto kenapa kau melibatkan ku dalam urusan ini."

"Maaf…. Orochimaru-sama anda harus melakukannya demi penelitian kita." Ucap sang asisten. Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Kabuto menjadi parno jagan-jangan mereka memanfaatkan keadaan istrinya untuk sebuah percobaan mereka.

'Jangan sampai mereka….'

Belum sempat Sasuke berguman laki-lai berambut hitam seperti ular itu sudah menyahuti asistennya.

"Kelihatannya dia objek yang baik." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil melihat Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengeryitkan giginya setelah mendengar perkataan mereka. Tangan putihnya mulai mengepal ingin sekali si raven itu menghajar mereka berdua.

'Jika saja bukan untuk kesembuhan Naruto mungkin aku sudah membunuh mereka.'

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu…. Jangan bawa kebiasaan mu itu Orochimaru."

"Kau tahu apa…. Tsunade si nenek tua."

"Apa katamu… nenek tua." Ucap Tsunade tak percaya, memang dasarnya keras kepala jadi mendengar kata yang tak dia suka pasti langsung emosional. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Untung ada Kabuto ana Jiraya yang melerai mereka berdua. Jiraya memegang Tsunade sedangkan Kabuto memegang Orochimaru.

"Sudah…. Jangan membuat keributan ini rumah sakit."

"Ha…. Benar yang dikatakan Kabuto ini rumah sakit, kalian sejak dulu tak berubah kenapa tidak jujur pada perasaan kalian." Ucap Jiraya dan membuat suasana hening antar keduanya. Hingga seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek seperti anak laki-laki keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Naruto.

"Aduh kalian baru ketemu langsung bertengkar, aku yang ada didalam sampai bisa mendengar teriakan kalian. Apa kalian tak malu dengan umur kalian."

"Jangan sok menceramahi kami Suzune, apa pekerjaan yang ku berikan sudah selesai."

"Sudah selesai dan ini laporannya." Ucap Suzune yang memberikan map coklat pada Tsunade dan segera di pelajari olehnya. Tiap kata, baris dan bait tak terlewatkan olehnya. Setelah selesai ia lalu memberikannya pada Orochimaru dan juga Jiraya agar mereka mempelajari dan mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya. Namun tanpa di duga Suzune mendekat kearah Tsunade dan membisikan sesuatu. Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat perdebatan 3 sanin itu seperti acuh dn tak acuh, mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Suzune dan Tsunade yang sedang berbisik.

'Apa yang mereka berdua sembunyikan.' Sebuah pertanyaan yang sedang mengisi pikiran si raven sekarang.

"Bagaimana Nona Tsunade…"

"Kita harus bertanggung jawab mau tak mau dia adalah anak didikku." Ucap Tsunade lirih pada Suzune namun bisa didengar si raven meski dia tak sepenunya melihat mereka. Cukup dengan memasang telinga saja sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

'Anak didik…. Sakura kah?' batin si Raven. Jika benar Sakura yang dimaksud jadi dia bisa menuntut keadilan dari sang guru. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura masih belum tertangkap bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Sasuke takut kalau mereka datang dan membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi tambah sulit lagi.

"Kelihatanhya kasus ini sangat sulit…." Ucap Jiraya yang selesai membaca laporan Suzune. Orochimaru hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, pasalnya ia tahu kasus ini tapi tapi untuk apa di katakan jika yang bersangkutan sudah tahu.

"Sampai-sampai kita harus bertindak padahal ini bukan urusan kita." Lanjut ucapan Jiraya. Tak perlu diucapkan pun yang merasakannya sudah pasti bertanggung jawab. Tsunade tahu kalau teman-teman seperjuangannya itu tahu betul apa yang dibahas mereka.

"Tak usa kau katakan secara terang-terangan seperti itu aku tahu dan aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka serta bertanggung jawab." Tsunade lalu berjalan mendekat, Sasuke hanya melihat dan memperhatikan kedatangan Tsunade. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Tsunade meski samar-samar dan hanya sebagian kata yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan wanita itu dengan asistenya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan tapi bukan sekarang. Yang terpenting istri mu selamat dari maut dan akan hidup menemanimu lagi." Ya apa yang dikatakan sang dokter itu benar juga Naruto sudah melewati masa keritisnya jadi yang terpenting menunggu kesadaran Naruto. Tsunade tahu kalau Uchiha yang satu ini sangatlah pintar jadi mendengar ucapan temannya tadi pasti sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Sekarang temani dia buat dia tenang agar tidak merasa tertekan."

"Hn…" Ucap Sasuke dan segera memasuki kamar rawat Naruto.

.

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>maaf ya hakilama up-datenya dan ceritanya sangat sedikit.<p>

jangan lupa review dan terima kasih atas reviwnya di capter kemarin.

.

27 JANUARI 2015


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto. Setelah diperbolehkan Tsunade untuk menemani Naruto, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Tak satu detikpun matanya terhindar dari wajah tan Naruto. Meskipun masih terlihat pucat akibat turunya tekanan darah, Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih baik. Wajah tidurnya terlihat tenang tidak seperti beberapa jam lalu. Ya setelah menjalani pengobatang yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, selama ia berada diluar ketiga orang itu bersama asisten mereka melakukan semua cara yang mereka tahu. Sasuke sih sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan tapi meskipun dijelaskan sepertinya sama saja ia tak mengerti. Tapi satuhal jika yang mereka lakukan seperti menyakiti Naruto ia tak akan segan-segan memarahi mereka. Mungkin itu juga yang dilakukan mereka agar terhindar dari kemarahan si Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Tapi kelihatannya itu tak penting lagi yang terpenting Naruto sudah sembuh dan akan segera membuka matanya di esok hari. Jadi disini lah Sasuke akan terus menemani Naruto di waktu istirahatnya. Kata mereka keadaan Naruto akan lebih baik desok dan akan melihatkan kemajuan pesat.

"Naruto…. Sayang beristirahatlah aku akan selalu berada di sebelah mu hingga besok ketika kau membuka mata." Sasuke lalu mencium pipi chibi Naruto dengan satu kecupan. Sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, agar besok kau kembali ceria." Seketika itu air mata Naruto mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Sasuke sangat senang dengan hal itu setidaknya Naruto masih mempercayai dan mencintainya meskipun dalam surat Naruto mencoba untuk mengikarinya. Dikecupnya lagi pipi lalu dahi Naruto. Walaupun kepala Naruto masih dililit perban tapi Sasuke tahu kalau dia sangat menyukainya. Dilihat dari nafas dan raut wajah yang tenang.

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat, ia tak ingin kehilangan atau menjauhi Naruto. Naruto adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya sekarang. Seharusnya kemarin dia tidak mengatakan hal yang tak baik mengenai Naruto. Dia juga seharusnya tak mencoba menghindari Naruto, seharusnya ia menemani Naruto didetik-detik terpuruknya. Untung saja Naruto tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini tentang dirinya jika saja Naruto mengetahuinya pasti dia tak akan bertahan dan akan terus terpuruk dan akhirnya pergi jauh darinya.

"Ma-maaf…. Aku memikirkan hal buruk tentang mu. Terima kasih sudah mau bertahan demi suami mu yang Teme ini. Cepatlah sadar aku sudah tak sabar melihat mu." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus memegang erat tangan Naruto hingga pagi menjelang. Ia berharap Naruto akan semakin tenang dan memaafkannya.

.

* * *

><p>Just a Dream<p>

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi

Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan

diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati

sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto tak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang. Semuanya terlihat putih dimatanya. Ia mencoba berlari namun tak tahu jalan keluarnya, semuanya putih tak ada cela satu pun diantara putihnya ruangaan itu. Ia terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah pintu tegap dihadapannya. Entah mengapa tangannya bergerak sendiri kearah gagang pintu. Namaun hampir ujung tangannya menyentuh gagang tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

Kreeeekkkk….

Didalam pintu itu sangatlah gelap, Naruto langsung membalikan badan ingin menjahui apa yang dilihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelak akibat keadaan yang ia alami. Dia sekarang berada didalam kegelapan yang kelam bukan keputihan yang terang. Pintu yang ia belakangi sekarang ada didepannya, menampakan keputih terangan yang tadi menyelumutinya, lalu pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Naruto sangat binggung dengan keadannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya dari lampu seperti lampu dijalan dan lampu itu menyorot pada meja yang tak asing. Naruto yang tahu menjadi ketakutan, badannya di mundurkan seperti mencoba menghindar. Ia mencoba menghindar dan menuju pintu tadi, namun ketika ia memutar tubuhnya. Ia dihadap pada sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Kenyataan yang ingin ia hindari, neraka abadi dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya didekap oleh sosok yang tak asing baginya. Lalu dia diseret ketempat itu dan ditidurkan, Naruto tak dapat melawan ia sangat ketakutan lagi pula ini sering terjadi padanya. Selanjutnya mereka mengikat tangan Naruto dan orang yang tak asing itu datang menghampirinya menunjukkan benda yang sudah menjadi kosumsi Naruto jika dibawa kerungangan ini. Wanita itu mendekatkan jarumnya pada lengan tangan Naruto, seketika itu Naruto sudah tak sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya. Semua yang dilihatnya seperti kabur, hanya suara tawa yang terdengar ditelinganya. Mereka tertawa senang atas apa yang menimpa si pirang, Naruto tak tahu harus apa ia sekarang pasrah atas keadaannya. Jikala hidupnya hanya sebatas tusuk gigi bolekah dia berharap akan satuhal. Berharap atas kedatangan seseorang, jikalau memang tak bisa bisaka ia mendengar suaranya. Kesadaran Naruto sudah habis perlahan lahan matanya menutup. Ia sudah menyerah, jika ini waktunya untuk mati dia sudah menerimanya.

Tuk… tuk... suara langkah kaki mendekat, ia tak tahu suara kaki siapa. Namun tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa mengenali pelukan itu namun karena tubuhnya tak dapat ia kendalikan. Yang hanya ia lakukan adalah menyerah dan semuanya terasa hampa. Naruto merasa takut akan keadannya. Takut jikalau orang itu bermaksud jahat juga padanya.

.

.

.

"Ehng…. Ehang…. Ehng…." Dalam keadaan tertidur Naruto mengerang tak karuan. Butiran-butiran keringat menghiasi wajah tan Naruto, tubuhnya gemetar hebat hingga membuat ranjang tidur naruto bergerak. Mau tak mau Sasuke yang terlelap dalam tidurnya menjadi terbangun akibat erangan. Tangannya tadi yang ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Naruto menjadi lembab dan licin. Berkali-kali tangan itu hampir terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat binggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Memanggilkan dokter atau menenangkan Naruto, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto sedetik pun. Tapi kalau tidak dia juga tak tahu apa perihal yang terjadi padanya. Bisasaja Naruto kesakitan dan membahayakan keadaan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Sas-…suk… ke…"

"Suk-… ke… tolong…."

Entah mengapa pikiran negative itu selalu membayangi Sasuke. Seharusnya ia menjaga Naruto bukan ikut tertidur. Rasa bersalah itu memasukinya, jadi ia mengambil langkah untuk memanggil seorang dokter dan meninggalkan cengkraman tangannya dari Naruto untuk sesaat.

"Naruto…."

"Suke…. Nii-san…." Air mata Naruto mengalir. Membuat Sasuke makin ketakutan.

"Sebentar aku… akan panggilkan Dokter." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya…." Tanya Sasuke setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Tenangsaja mungkin dia hanya bermimpi buruk jadi keadaannya seperti tadi." Ucapnya, Sasuke masih binggung kalau Naruto bermimpi seharusnya ia sudah sadar dan membuka matanya tapi kenapa matanya masih terpejam.

"Tapi kalu ia hanya bermimpi kenapa tidak bangun."

"Mungkin pengaruh obat biusnya belum hilang." Tegas sang dokter lalu merapikan peralatannya dan melihat keadaan sang pasien sebelum meninggalkannya. Setelah dirasa si pirang mulai membaik dan stabil. Dokter itu segera berpamitan, pergi meninggalkan si raven.

"Saya permisi dahulu…. Uchiha-san…."

Setelah dokter itu pergi suasana menjadi hening kembali, hanya suara alat pengontrol jantung saja yang terdengar. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada si pirang. Naruto terlihat baik kembali, itu membuat hati Sasuke menjadi tenang. Sekarang pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang memimpikan apa hingga ketakutan seperti itu. Namun satuhal, Sasuke berharap mimpi itu tidak mempengaruhi pesikis Naruto ketika sadar nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi pundatang membawakan sinar sang surya. Kelopak tan itu takdapat menyembunyikan bola safir indahnya. Disela-sela kesadaranya yang masih belum sempurna, peria itu mencoba mengenali tempat singgahnya sekarang. Samar-samar dia melihat ruangan yang cukup dikenalinya. Ruangan berwarnah putih diatap dan dindingnya. Ruangan itu adalah Rumah Sakit, seketika itu pikirannya sudah goyah akan kemungkinan yang ia dapat. Tanpa ba...bi...bu... laki-laki itu segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing bersarang dikepalanya, mau tak mau laki-laki itu harus berbaring kembali. Pusing itu tak datang sekali namun berkali-kali membuatnya risih jadi ia mencoba untuk memegang kepalanya. Namun aneh kenapa tangannya seperti mati rasa. Tangannya seperti tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Tadi tubuhnya sekarang tangannya apa kakinya juga. Astaga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga seperti ini. Entah ada naluri apa ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ia mengerakkan jari-jari kecilnya, hingga ada sebuah gerakan spontan yang ia rasakan. Tagannya seperti dicengkram sangat kuat. Sontak ia pun meringis kecil dan membuat orang yang memegang tangannya terbangun.

"Engh..." Keluhnya namun cengkraman itu makin kuat dan orang itu pun merasa janggal. Kelopak putihnya terbuka menampakkan lagit malam yang kelam. Matanya masih dipenuhi kunang-kunang, dikedipkan matanya berkali-kali agar menjadi fokus. Sasuke sangat bingung dengan apa dirasakannya. Seingatnya dia tadi memegang tangan Naruto dan ke... ketiduran... oh betapa bodohnya dia kenapa ia bisa ketiduran disaat keadaan Naruto masih tak tentu. Tunggu gerakan kecil astaga apa Naruto sudah sadar.

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya tak perduli pusing yang terjadi sesaat karana posisi tidurnya yang tak betul tadi. Matanya masih mencoba untuk fokus. Ketika kedua mata hitamnya bertemu dengan safir, sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. Narutonya sudah sadar mata itu sudah terbuka lagi.

"Naruto..." Satu kata yang dia ucapkan ketika memandang si pirang. Naruto masih mencoba memfokuskan pandangan tapi pusing dikepalanya membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan keadaan. Matanya masih terlihat menyabit, ingin sekali dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya itu namun tak bisa. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan Naruto yang kosong membuatnya binggung. Jangan bilang kalau Naruto sekarang sudah gila. Pikir Sasuke karena menurut para dokter kemungkinan terburuk Naruto mengalami gangguan mental akibat cedera otak yang dideritanya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa." Tanya Sasukes, semoga apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

Hampir satu menit berlalu dan tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Ia hanya diam seperti boneka, matanya puntak berkedip. Pandangan kosong Naruto membuat Sasuke binggung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari seorang dokter. Segeralah ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hadapan Naruto namun sebelum si raven pergi ia tak lupa mengecup kening Naruto.

"Aku akan memanggil seorang dokter kesini tenenglah." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi. Disisilain Naruto yang hanya melihat si raven pergi masih bingung dengan sifat orang didepannya. Seandainya keadaannya tidak seperti ini pasti dia lebih memilih kabur dari pada terlentang tak tahu apa-apa. Naruto takut kalau orang yang ada didepannya membahayakan jiwanya. Jika saja dia tak bisa bergerak bisakah pandangan matanya terfokus dengan sempurna dan pusing ini menghilang.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

Wah maaf gak bisa balas review lagi.

Semoga senang dgn cerita ini.

Chapter depan mungkun 3hr lagi.

.

5 Februaru 2015


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke adalah suami yang baik atau lebih tepatnya teman sekaligus kakak yang baik. Meskipun setatus mereka sudah menikah tapi Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun melarang Naruto untuk bersama wanita atau pun menjadikannya pacar. Meskipun Naruto sudah memberitahukan perasaannya pada Sasuke tapi hal itu hanyalah perasaannya sebagai adik. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati kakaknya bagai emas itu. Jadi ia berkata kalau ia mencintainya. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya ini cenderung homo alias tak suka didekati wanita. Jadi ketika Naruto membawa wanita Sasuke selalu cemburu dan berahir dengan ciuman maut si raven dirumah. Sasuke sebenarnya tak rela Naruto bersama yang lain selain dirinya. Dia adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto selalu menjaga perasaan Sasuke hingga ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat ia sukai, Sakura nama gais itu. Dia sangat baik dan pengertian ia juga menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya. Meskipun Sakura hanya tersenyum ketika Naruto menceritakan antara dirinya dan Sasuke, itu saja sudah membuat hatinya senang. Suatu ketika Naruto berkeinginan mengenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke, ia sudah mengatakan pada Sakura kalau Sasuke anti yang namanya perempuan selain ibunya walau pun dia sering dikerumuni wanita tapi Sasuke selalu acuh dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka.

Ketika waktu itu tiba, Naruto mengenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke, suaminya itu sih hanya acuh saja dengan gadis didepannya ketika menjulurkan tangan. Sasuke bahkan lebih senang menjahili Naruto, jadi Naruto tak ada waktu bersamaan dengan Sakura. Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum bersama Naruto membuat Sakura senang. Wajah tampan Sasuke selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Entah mengapa itu menumbuhkan benih cinta dihatinya. Tapi Sakura teringat kalau mereka sudah menika tapi apa salahnya mereka laki-laki dan lagi cinta mereka sepihak jadi tak ada salahnya dicoba. Namun tanpa Sakura sadari berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan mereka menumbuhkan cinta antar keduanya. Hingga cinta itu diuji oleh waktu dan keadaan….

.

Aku sendirian...

Taka ada yang percaya padaku bahkan Suami ku sekalipun.

Aku tak punya teman.

Siapa yang mau berteman dengan ku.

Semua mengangap ku gila padahal aku tak gila.

Aku dibawa kesini dan disiksa.

Aku salah apa...

Aku mencintainya tapi dia tidak.

Dia hanya ingin suamiku.

.

.

* * *

><p>Just a Dream<p>

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi

Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan

diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati

sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto tak dapat melihat apa pun. Semua yang dilihatnya selalu terlihat buaram. Pandanganya tak jelas, kabut putih itu selalu membayanginya. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang tepat didepannya, meskipun wajah orang itu tak jelas dilihatnya tapi ada perasaan takut yang bersarang dihatinya. Ia takut... sangat takut jikalau orang itu adalah salah satu dari tangan kanan wanita jalang itu.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kaburkah? Apakah dia sanggup melakukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika bisa ia sudah membrontak dan kabur dari orang itu. Samar-samar ia melihat orang itu mengucapkan sesuatu dari bibirnya. Namun karena pusing yang semakin menjadi jadi ditambah telingannya yang berdengung hebat. Membuatnya tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan orang itu.

Orang itu masih terus mengajak Naruto bicara, samar-samar ia dapat melihat raut muka seseorang itu. Dari mukanya ia terlihat seperti mencemaskan sesuatu. Sayangnya Naruto taktahu apa yang orang itu cemaskan. Dirinyakah? pikirnya. Jika benar orang itu mencemaskan dirinyan, apa yang ia cemaskan? Keadaannya yang sekarang atau kegagalannya dalam membawanya kealam neraka. Naruto yakin benar kalau orang yang ada didepannya adalah kaki tangan wanita itu. Ia yakin dan benar-benar yakin dengan pikirannya itu sebab wanita itu hanya ingin dia mati dengan siksaan yang dibuatnya. Naruto yakin dengan pendapatnya. Dengan satukali kedipan ia mencoba membulatkan tekatnya. Jika memang begitu biarlah dia mati dengan tenang dari pada harus tersiksa seperti ini.

Entah baru beberapa menit orang yang ada didepannya segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan, kenapa dia tidak mengecek keadaanya atau sekedar tersenyum sinis padanya karena objek percobaan mereka masih selamat. Seharusnya merka senang masih bisa melakukan penyiksaan lahir dan batin dirinya. Kenapa orang itu malah mengecup keningnya? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya, tentang sikap aneh orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Digelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak pemikiran positif itu, ia tahu dan yakin kalau yang dipikirkan adalah salah.

Setelah mencium kening Naruto orang itu segera pergi. Sedangkan Naruto yang pandangannya masih tak jelas hanya bisa melihat punggung orang itu. Entah mengapa punggung orang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia kenali. Perasaan takut tadi tiba- tiba terganti dengan perasaan hangat. Kecupan itu juga berhasil mengilangkan pikiran buruknya. Entah mengapa setelelah ciuman tadi ia seperti ketagihan.

Oh ... Kami-sama seandainya saja dia bisa melihat wajah pasti dia akan lebih bahagia lagi. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

Kesadaran laki-laki pirang itu mulai menipis, matanya tak dapat ia pertahankan, kantuk mulai mendatanginya. Intensitas pusing itu juga semakin menjadi-jadi, dalam keadaan seperti ini Naruto tidak bisa terus tersadar. Mungkin dengan sedikit tidur bisa menghilangkan pusing itu walau sesaat. Setidaknya jika orang itu kembali ia bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya itu.

.

.

.

Tsunade tahu semua yang terjadi pada laki-laki pirang itu adalah hasil dari anak didiknya yang terlalu pintar. Ia selalu menghalalkan semua cara agar mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Jadi disinilah Tsunade berada ditempat yang sering Sakura datangi, apatermen pribadi Sakura. Meskipun mereka sudah lama berpisa Sakura tetap berada ditempat tinggalnya yang lama. Tempat tingalnya bersama Tsunade.

"Sandiwara apa yang kau mainkan ini Sakura..." Tanya Tsunade to de poin.

"Ah... Nenek Tsunade bagaimana keadaan mu."

"Sakura sopanlah sedikit pada Tsunade-sama." Sakura sebenarnya tahu apa maksud kedatangan Tsunade. Ia kemari untuk meminta penjelasan kepada anak didik kesayangannya. Sakura tak bodoh tapi ia memiliki sebuah ide yang cukup naif dalam otaknya. Sakura juga tahu kalau Naruto dalam pengawasannya. Jadi Sakura rasa kalau gurunya bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

"Apa urusan mu Suzune." Ucap Sakura, sebenernya Tsunade tak suka dengan nada bicaranya. Padahal setahunya Sakura tak pernah bicara macam-macam ia selalu menuuti semua ucapannya dan juga seniornya. Apa karena dia selalu memanjakannya hingga jadilah seperti ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padanya." Tsunade mencoba bertanya perihal kelakuan Sakura yang dibilang tak wajar.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke..." Ucapnya. Saat kata-kata itu terucap, Tsunade tahu bagimana sifat anak didiknya. Ia tidak akan melepas apa yang diinginkannya, ia bahkan akan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkannya. Namun untuk satu ini itu semua tak maksud diakal. Laki-laki itu sudah berkeluarga dan rasa cintanya pada sang istri begitu besar.

"Apa barusaja kau katakan." Ini salah Sakura tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

"Apa kau tuli nenek tua." Bentak Sakura, sedangkan Suzune yang tak suka dengan sikap Sakura sejak awal mencoba menegur. Apakah tak ada sopan santunya sedikitpun anak ini.

"Sakura jaga bicaramu pada Tsunade-sama." Ucap Suzune. Sebenarnya dalam hati Tsunade merasa jengkel dengan sikap Sakura. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sakura masih menjadi kesayangannya walau ia sudah mendapat penggantinya. Sakura memang tak bersamanya sudah lama dan Suzune adalah penggantinya. Ia berfikir membebaskan Sakura agar lebih bergaul tidak bersamanya selalu. Tapi karena sikapnya Sakura jadi seperti ini tidak punya sopan santun dan berteman dengan orang-orang kurangajar. Tapi Tsunade tahu bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnyaa... Karena mereka selalu bersama sejak dia masih kecil. Tapi untuk satu ini tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Kau gila apa dia sudah memiliki istri." Bentak Tsunade.

"Ya aku akui ... aku gila karena cinta." Elak Sakura, menurutnya hal yang ditentang gurunya adalah salah.

"Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti itu dalam hidup mu." Sakura yang mendengar ucapan sangguru merasa terganggu. Ya… ia akui kalau gurunya tak pernah mengajarkan hal itu tapi ini beda argument dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku akui kau tak pernah mengajari hal itu tapi apakah wajar laki-laki tampan dan kaya menikah dengan seorang pemuda." Menurut Sakura itu tak wajar dengan pernikahan sesama jenis. Namun bagimana lagi….

'Tapi itu yang namanya cinta.' Batin Tsunade.

"Mencintai kakaknya sendiri hm... laki-laki pirang itu sudah gila atau mungkin sudah tidak waras."

"Kau tak berhak mengatakan itu dia memiliki nama. Namanya Naruto. Sasuke sangat mencintainya jika tidak tak mungkin merasa terpuruk melihat keadaan Naruto seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa seorang dokter dan beberapa suster. Setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto, ia mencari seorang dokter yang dapat ia temui. Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit , si raven itu terus berlari tak menghiraukan ocehan orang-orang dan pasien rumah sakit tentang apa yang dia lakukan. Sesekali Sasuke menaberak pungung orang yang ia lewati dan tak lupa pula untuk minta maaf. Ia sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.

Dokter dan juga suster itu mengecek keadaan Naruto. Dokter itu mengarahkan senter yang dia pegang pada mata Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat apa yang dilakukan dokter itu merasa marah. Bisa-bisanya dokter itu mensorotkan lampu itu pada mata Naruto. Apa dia tak tahu kalau Naruto bisa sakit mata. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan apa yang dokter itu lakukan tanpa tahu kedatangan Itachi.

"Sasuke kenapa kau terlihat kesal." Tanya Itachi sedangkan Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Naruto jadi kaget ketika punggungnya di tepuk sang kakak.

"Ha... Aniki sejak kapan."

"Hn... sejak tadi kau tak menyadarinya." Ucap Itachi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang di pikirkan Sasuke sejak tadi. Bukankah Sasuke menyuruhnya datang secepat mungkin hingga ia tak sempat makan. Nah baru beberapa menit saja dia seperti orang bodoh. Mana sifat Uchihanya yang selalu ia tunjukkan didepan umum. Apa karena keadaan Naruto ia seperti ini.

'Ha... kasihan kau Otouto harus mengalami depresi hebat seperti ini'

Itachi tahu kalau adiknya itu sangat lah tertekan sakin tertekannya ia seperti boneka kesepian menunggu seseorang membelinya. Ia begitu rapauh dan rusak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga seperti ini."

"Aku tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka lakukan." Ucap Sasuke polos dengan menunjuk apa yang dilakukan dokter itu pada Naruto. Itachi yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kelewatan polos atau bodoh dimatanya merasa aneh. Setahunya Sasuke tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini dan hey... mengapa ia jadi 'OON' seperti ini. Apa dia tak tahu kalau orang orang itu cuma melihat kesadaran Naruto.

Itachi akui ia tak suka dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini, namun dia tak seegois itu. Sebagai kakak dia harus bisa memberikan semangat dan pengertian. Ia harus memberikan kasih sayang pada adiknya.

"Mereka hanya mengecek apakah Naruto bisa sadar."

"Tapi tak perlu seperti itu, aku hanya takut Naruto..."

Kerek... suara pintu terbuka. Dokter itu keluar dibuntuti sang suster.

"Anda tidak perlu takut Uchiha-san istri anda tidak apa-apa dia hanya butuh istirahat. Nanti ketika dia banggun dia akan lebih baik." Ucap sang dokter.

"Apa yang anda katakan itu benar Kazu-san." Tanya Itachi.

"Benar tuan..."

"Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak menjawab apa pun yang aku tanyakan."

" Itu bisa saya jelaskan. Mungkin setelah Naruto sadar tadi dia memaksakan diri untuk bangun tanpa sepengetahuan anda. Jadi kemungkinan kepalanya terhempas dan sedikit terbentur membuat syaraf yang ada otaknya mengalami penegangan. Dan itu menimbulkan pusing yang sangat dasyat hingga pandangannya menjadi kabur sampai kesadarannya hilang." Ucap sang dokter panjang lebar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit sedih, seandainya saja ia tidak tertidur atau terlambat banggun pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi dan Naruto tak akan kesakitan.

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter itu. Itachi yang melihat adiknya seperti itu merasa iba. Sasuke pasti merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Namun dalam hal ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, tapi Itachi juga ingin tahu apa keadaan Naruto akan bertambah parah. Itachi melirik sang adik dia pasti juga ingin tahu tapi ia enggan mengatakannya karena masih terpuruk.

"Apa hal itu berbahaya."Tanya Itachi.

"Saya rasa tidak..." Ucap sang dokter, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan Naruto-san hanya perlu istirahat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, dia adalah laki-laki yang kuat jadi tak perlu takut."

"Naruto tak apa-apa, itu semua bukan salah mu."

"Tapi Aniki itu semua juga kesalahanku, seandainya aku tidak ketiduran." Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Itu semua bukan salah Sasuke mungkin semua jalan Kami-sama. Itachi lalu menepuk kepala Sasuke dan mengacak rambut si raven. Sasuke yang masih terpuruk membelakan matanya akibat tingkah kakaknya.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto pasti kaget dengan keadaannya sehingga ia memaksakan diri." Sasuke hanya tersenyum karena adiknya mengerti. Dokter yang srjak tadi diam mulai bicara.

"Uchiha-san semuanya bisa menemani Naruto-san sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik." Sasuke dan Itachi mengaguk. Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan merka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kau temani Istri mu."

"Iya... Aniki." Ucap Sasuke dan memasuki kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia harus pergi kekantin mencari makanan untuknya dan Sasuke. Ia sih ingin sekali menemani adik tercintanya tapi karena perutnya yang keroncongan jadi ia ingin megisi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan lahan mata sebiru langit itu terbuka. Mata itu metatap langit putih yang masih terus menemenia selama seharian ini. Ia heran kenapa selalu langit putih yang menghiasi matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan mata tetapa saja warnah putih itu selalu tergambar. Namun si laki-laki berambut pirang bersyukur kepalanya tak terasa pusing lagi jadi kabut itu tak menemaninya. Karena dirasa keadaannya sudah membaik ia mencoba mengerakkan tibuhnya.

"Ahgk..." Erangnya. Kelihatannya tubuhnya tetap tak bisa digerakan. Namun tanpa ia sangka erangannya tadi membangunkan seseorang. Karena merasajanggal ia mencoba melihat siap yang mengerang.

"Ah... Naru kau sudah sadar." Ucapnya segera mencium kening Naruto. Sedangkan si pirang itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Didepannya terlihat seorang yang ia tunggu. Ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia.

"Sa-sas... suk-ke..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia tak percaya kalau yang ada didepannya adalah suaminya. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan tentang apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke waktu itu datang pada ingatannya. Naruto takut dan sangat takut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bersalah? Itu yang ia rasakan, ia tak seharusnya lepas kendali waktu itu.

"Mana yang sakit..." Tanya Sasuke pertama kali. Ia sangat kuatir dengan keadaan Naruto sampai-sampai ia tak melihat keadaannya sekarang. Sudah dari kemarin dia tak mandi hanya untuk menjaga si pirang.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak percaya kalau orang ini memperhatikannya. Kemana selama ini dia.

Sakit... mana katanya. Tentusaja hatinya, ia merasa bersalah telah menyerang Sasuke. Namun lebih sakit lagi ketika dia harus menerima keadaan kalau suaminya tidak mempercayainya sebagai istri.

"Mana yang sakit... katakan... jangan hanya diam." Tanya Sasuke lagi, entah mengapa sekarang air mata si raven mengalir. Ia seperti bersalah dangan keadaan si pirang. Naruto tetap tak menjawab ia hanya diam tak bersuara. Ia kaget, Sasuke tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa diam... apa kau merasa pusing, mual, linu. Sebelah mana aku akan katakan pada dokter."

"Kenapa tak menjawab apa tenggorokan mu kering aku akan ambilkan air." Sebelum Sasuke meraih gelas berisi air diatas meja Naruto mencoba membuka suata.

"Ba-bak...kik-kh..." Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke atau nada bicara Naruto sedikit tergagap. Sedangkan Naruto si pemilik suar itu bigung dengan kaedaannya. Rasanya tadi ia ingin mengatakan 'aku... baik-baik saja Suke' tapi yang keluar malah kata 'baik' dan itu sangat sulit sekalai.

"Naruto kau tak apa-apakan." Tanya Sasuke kuatir. Naruto saja tak mengerti dengan keadaannya bagimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Karena kuatir Sasuke putuskan untuk mencari dokter. Siapa tahu dokter itu bisa menjelaskan keadaan si pirang.

"Naru aku mau memanggilkan mu dokter... Sebentar ya aku tinggal dulu." Ucapnya lalu mencium kening sang istri lagi dan segera pergi. Sedangkan Naruto berdoa semoga keadaannya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali kekamar Naruto, matanya melihat kearah sang isti yang sedang dalam masa tidur. Naruto terlihat tenang... sudah lama Sasuke tak melihat wajah tidur Naruto. Jika dilihat-lihat Naruto yang ini tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu wajahnya tidak sebulat duluh. Entah kenapa hati Sasuke terasa terluka lagi jika mengingat semua yang terjadi. Ia jadi tak habis pikir kenapa ini terjadi, seandainya Naruto mengetahuinya pasti dia akan semakin tertekan.

#FLASH BACK ON#

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa dokter dia berdoa semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada istrinya. Dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Naruto dan berjalan ke arah si Raven.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok... apa yang terjadi." Tanya Sasuke sedangkan sang dokter belum membuka mulutnya ia terlihat seperti ragu.

"Maaf saya tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini sangat aneh dan takwajar menurut saya. Saya kurang berpengalaman dalam kasus ini." Ucap sang dokter.

"Apa kau seorang dokter pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Dalam kasus seperti ini memang banyak, saya hanya bisa sebatas menjelaskan. Kalau Naruto-san mengalami beberapa pemutusan saraf atau kerenggangan disaraf otaknya. Saya sarankan untuk mencari dokter yang cukup ahli dalam hal ini."

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Sasuke masih setia memandang wajah Naruto, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah baik menyembunyikan keadaannya. Sasuke selalu berbohong setiap kali Naruto mengeluh dengan keadaannya.

'Kenap aku tak dapat bergerak.'

'Kepalaku pusing... aku tak bisa fokus melihat.'

'Kapan kita pulang... aku benci rumah sakit.'

'Aku benci minum obat... aku tak mau disuntik.'

'Aku tak berselera makan... tak enak.'

'Kenapa bicaraku tergagap.'

Kata-kata itu selalu Naruto ucap meski tidak terlalu jelas tapi Sasuke bisa menebak dari raut mukanya yang menggambarkan rasa tak suka. Mau tak mau Sasuke hanya mengiyakan dan berkata kalau Naruto tak apa-apa hanya perasaan atau kalau tidak Naruto harus menurut jika mau sembuh.

Jika diingat-ingat rasanya penderitaan Naruto tak ada hentinya dan Sasuke masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan ini.

Sasuke masih melihat wajah Naruto namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Mimpi buruk... Sasuke pikir Naruto akan tidur tenang hari ini namun nyatanya tidak dia tetap bermimpi teragedi itu. Naruto selalu bilang kalau dia berada ditempat yang tak ada siapa pun, dia mencoba mencari seseorang namun yang ditemuinya selalu wanita itu. Kalau di pikir ini sudah ke sepulih kalinya dalam empat hari ini. Dengan sedikit menghelai nafas Sasuke mencoba menggoyang Naruto. Ia tak mau Naruto semakin masuk kedalam mimpi buruknya.

"Dobe... bangun..."

Mata biru itu langsung terlihat dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Mimpi buruk lagi..." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Ia memang tak boleh banyak bergerak karena kondisinya yang masih belum stabil.

"Tenang aku ada disini... aku tak akan meninggalkan mu." Naruto mengeti dan kembali menutup matanya, Sasuke lalu memegang erat tangannya agar dia bisa tidur tenang. Karena keadaan Naruto yang seperti ini Sasuke tak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama kalau ia tinggal pasti Naruto akan panik seperti orang kebingugan. Sasuke mulai berfikir apakah ini efek karena Naruto tinggal di lingkungan orang gila. Tanpa Sasuke tahu ada sepasang mata yang melihat keadaan mereka. Ia terus memperhatikan lalu menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi trim atas reviewnya...<p>

Maaf gak bisa balas...

Tinggal 2chapter lagi dan tamat.

Jangan lupa review...

* * *

><p>Omake.<p>

Tsunade melihat sepasang kekasih didalam ruang rawat. Setelah acara mengobrolnya dengan Sakura ia menyempatkan diri datang. Sesampainya Tsunade dirumah sakit seorang dokter meminta bantuannya. Dokter itu merasa kasihan pada pria Uchiha yang terus memohon padanya. Ia memohon memberitahu dimana dokter Tsunade setelah mendapat kabar buruk itu. Dokter itu tak tahu tapi ia janji jika dia datang kemari akan segera dikabari. Sasuke sangat senang dan disinilah Tsunade berada. Rasa bersalahnya yang membawanya kesini.

Omake

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke membohonginya. Keadaannya semakin hari bukan bertambah baik malah sebaliknya. Jika dulu mengucapkan kata terdiri lebih dari 4 huruf sangat mudah sekarang sangat sulit. Jika ditanya pasti jawabannya 'malas' jika Sasuke bertanya mengapa pasti hanya gelengan.

Sejujurnya ia sangat risih denan keadaannya. Ia sudah banyak mengeluh dan mendapat jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau suaminya ini pasti sangat lelah menjaganya apa lagi jika malam pasti akan bermimpi buruk. Dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik tidur dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

23 FEBRUARI 2015


	11. Chapter 11

Maaf ya haki hiatus lama

mood haki turun gara-gara kyword laptop haki rusak angka nolnya jadi haki sering copy paste jadi lamakan.

pasti ada sebagian kalian lupa. maaf ya haki selalu up date lama.

kali ini haki akan rampungin cerita 'Just a drem'

semoga kalian suka.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Just a Dream  
><strong>

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sakura menyeringai senang dengan keadaan yang sedang melanda musuhnya. Setidaknya obat itu berpengaruh pada Naruto sekarang, perlu waktu lama untuk menunggunya bereaksi. Pemberian dalam takaran yang pas akan membuahkan hasil yang pas. Perlahan-lahan fisik Naruto akan semakin lemah, sering kesulitan mengontrol gerakan, dan pada akhirnya semua sarafnya tak bisa berfungsi alias lumpuh. Meskipun hal itu sebenarnya tak bisa membunuh Naruto secara cepat tapi pada akhirnya bisa fatal. Si pengonsumsi bisa saja mati akibat kelebihan atau kekurangan obat itu. Seperti candu namun tak memabukkan jadi tak membuat kecanduan. Hanya jika obat itu dikonsumsi secara berlanjut dan berlebihan efeknya akan sangat buruk.

Penantian Sakura ternyata tak sia-sia, keadaan Naruto sudah termasuk dalam keadaan yang cukup parah akibat mengkonsumsi obat-obatan buatannya. Sewaktu-waktu Naruto bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya detik ini juga sesuai keinginannya, dengan hanya memberikan satu kali injeksi pada tubuh Naruto. Namun sayang hal itu pasti sudah terjadi jika bukan bayangan gurunya berada didekatnya. Kemarin Tsunade datang padanya dan mengatakan kalau ia harus menghentikan perbuatannya. Sakura sih tak menghiraukan ucapan gurunya ia ingin memiliki Sasuke, cinta Sasuke meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke tak mencintainya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu Sasuke bagai manapun caranya."

Sakura akan melakukan segalahal meskipun harus menentang gurunya sendiri. Hanaya dengan satu kali langkah semua keinginannya akan tercapai. Lagi pula Tsunade tak pernah sekalipun menentang keinginannya. Seperti tadi dia hanya berceramah riya didepannya.

"Tapi kelihatannya agak sulit."

Kali ini langkah Sakura memang cukup sulit terlebih lagi guru sekaligus orang tua angkatnya ikut membantu proses penyembuhan Naruto, pasti wanita itu akan selalu ada di dekatnya dan lagi Suzune akan memberitahu perkembangan Naruto. Jadi kedua wanita itu tak akan jauh dari Naruto.

"Aku harus mencari cela jika ada kesempatan." Ucap Sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempatnya mengintai tadi. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

Ketika Tsunade kembali kerumah sakit dokter Kazuko segera mendatanginya. Wanita bermarga Senju itu langsung diantar keruangannya. Kazuko nama aslinya yang akrap dipanggil Kazu-san atau Kazu-sense adalah salah dokter kepala rumah sakit Saringan hospital. Rumah sakit itu adalah salah satu rumah sakit milik yayasan Uchiha dibidang kesehatan dan social. Rumah sakit itu sering memberikan subsidi biaya bagi yang tak mampu bahkan gratis bagi manula yang tak punya keluarga atau sanak saudara.

Dokter kepala itu sangat senang dengan kedatangan Tsunade jadi Kazuko membawa wanita Senju itu keruangannya. Kazu ingin memberitahukan tentang keadaan Naruto pada Tsunade karena tuannya Uchiha Sasuke-sama yang meminta hal itu. Ia tak ingin tuannya menjadi resah gara-gara keadaan sang istri.

"Sanin-sama…. Silakan duduk." Ucap Kazu mengawali pembicaraan. Ia tak tahu harus dari mana dimulainya pembicaraan ini. Mengingat situasinya yang semakin parah, menyangkut tentang tuannya.

"Panggil saja Tsunade-san atau Tsunade saja Kazuko…." Ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil duduk didepan Kazuko.

"Aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu." Kazuko yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade mencoba mencari panggilan yang pas untuk wanita Senju ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Tsunade-sense." Seru Kazu sambil tersenyum pada Tsunade agar berkesan ramah. Ia sangat menyukai dan menghormati wanita Senju ini karena kepintaran dan kemampuannya dalam dunia medis. Jarang-jarang loh wanita ini menampakkan dirinya didepan umum meskipun bersujut didepan kakinya. Jadi Kazuko merasa dirinya paling beruntung bisa bertemu dengan wanita legendaries ini.

"Baiklah…. Apa gerangan anda memanggil saya Kazu-san."Ucap Tsunade segera langsung pada intinya. Kazuko segera mengganti raut mukanya ketika mendengar Ucapan Tsunade. Kazu sangat bingung harus dari mana ia mengatakan semua ini. Tapi dia tahu wanita ini tidak sebodoh itu melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya ini kasus yang menimpah istri Uchiha-sama. Aku mendapat laporan dari salah satu suster yang mengecek kesehatan Naruto-san kalau keadaannya semakin memburuk. Hal itu sangat aneh berbagai macam pengobatan sudah saya lakukan tapi hasilnya nihil." Ucap Kazu terus terang. Tsunade yang sebenarnya tahu akan apa yang sedang terjadi mencoba untuk acuh.

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan saya." Ucapnya sinis. Kazu yang mendengar ucapan itu merasa tak enak meminta bantuan pada Sanin ini karena setahunya ia hanya akan menerima kasus jika diinginkannya saja. Jadi Kazuko berfikir kalau wanita ini tak akan mau menerima masalah ini. Tapi kalau tak diterima bagai mana nasib tuanya kelak. Sasuke-sama tak mungkin hidup dalam terkepurukan selamanya. Kazu tak dapat membayangkan hal itu karenanya Kazu akan mencoba berbicara halus yang bisa membuat Tsunade yakin mau menerima kasus ini.

"Begini Uchiha-sama meminta anda maksudku Tsunade-sense untuk menangani kasus ini. Anda telah berhasil mengembalikan nyawa Naruto-san yang hampir tak dapat diselamatkan jadi Uchiha-sama ingin anda yang memegang kasus ini."

"Tapi sayangnya saya tak bisa."

"Kenapa… bukankah anda seorang dokter."

"Maaf tapi dalam hatiku aku menolaknya." Tsunade masih mempertahankan pikirannya. Kazuko yang mendengar hal itu menjadi marah tak seharusnya dokter mempertahankan egonya demi hatinya.

"Anda seorang dokter yang berbakat bahkan diberi julukan Sanin, pengalaman anda sangat banyak."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak bisa." Bentak Tsunade dengan nada tinggi. Sudah dibilang dia tak bisa ya tidak bisa tapi Kazuko menolak hal itu.

"Apakah anda punya perasaan benci, dendam, atau kecewa pada Uchiha-sama." Tanya Kazuko menurutnya mungkin Tsunade punya perasaan tak enak pada tuannya.

"Tidak sama sekali kalau iya aku sudah membiarkan anak itu mati."

Kalau di pikir benar juga kalau Tsunade punya pikiran seperti itu pasti tak akan menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto. Tapi alasan Tsunade menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto karena uang, untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya.

"Jadi kau hanya menginginkan uang saja."

"…." Tsunade mengerutkan dahinhya. Enak saja dia membuat alasan seperti itu. Sedangkan Kazuko yang tak mendapat balasan jawaban menjadi marah.

"Aku sudah salah menganggap anda adalah orang baik tanpa pamrih. Anda tak pernah memikirkan orang lain, anda hanya butuh uang saja. Gelar sanin tak cocok untuk anda jika anda hanya memikirkan uang. Ilmu anda tak akan berguna." Ucap Kazuko panjang lebar. Tsunade yang mendengar hal itu emosinya keluar. Baginya itu semua adalah penghinaan dan ia tipe orang yang tak suka dihina.

"Jaga bicaramu Kazu-san…. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

.

.

.

Tok…. tok…. tok….

"Permisi Uchiha-sama saya Yuki asisten dokter Kazuko-san." Ucap sebuah kata dari balik pintu. Sasuke yang mendengar kata itu mempersilakan orang itu masuk.

"Masuklah…." Ucapnya.

Didepannya berdiri seorang suster yang cukup cantik berambut merah derpakaian perawat.

"Saya diperintah untuk memberitahukan kalau Senju Tsunade sudah datang dan berada diruangan Kazuko-san."

"Hn…. Baiklah aku akan kesana." Yuki mengangguk. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada didekat Naruto.

"Tolong jaga Naruto dia baru tidur tadi dia mimpi buruk lagi." Ucapnya lalu melewati Yuki.

"Iya Uchiha-sama…." Yuki menjawab setelah dilewati Sasuke. Yuki membalikan badan melihat kepergian tuannya.

Ketika hampir membuka pintu tubuh sasuke berpaling kearah Yuki. Dari pandangannya tuannya terlihat tak bertenaga dan sedikit linglung. Penampilannya acak-acakan tak menggambarkan Uchiha sekali. Wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi buruk, kantong matanya terlihat hitam legam dikedua sisi. Yuki berani bertaruh kalau tuannya ini tidak tidur selama tiga hari ini sejak si pirang sadar.

"Yuki-san jika nanti Naruto mengigau lagi bangunkan dan ajak bicara selama aku tak ada." Yuki mengangguk lagi tanda mengerti. Sasuke segera membuka pintu, ketika hampir melewati pintu Yuki mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama jika saya sarankan lebih baik anda beristirahat anda terlihat tidak baik."

"Terima kasih sarannya aku masih bisa." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuki yang sedang menjaga Naruto.

.

.

.

'Aku mengintip kepergian Sasuke meninggalkan ku bersama Yuki salah satu perawat. Aku mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke bersama Yuki. Dari apa yang aku dengar ucapan Yuki memang tak salah Sasuke terlihat sangat kacau tak seperti biasanya.'

Naruto sebenarnya tak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Berbagai cara sudah Naruto lakukan agar si raven tidur atau mandi agar terlihat enak dipandang. Tak ada Uchiha yang penampilannya seperti itu kan. Naruto tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu salah tapi berkali-kali ia mencoba tapi tubuhnya seperti menolak. Jika dia mencoba untuk berbicara, bibirnya terasa berat untuk terbuka. Ia masih tak tahu apa yang menimpanya, Sasuke tak pernah memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia akan baik-baik saja jika waktunya sudah tiba. Tapi kapan…? Sasuke selalu mengelak pembicaraan itu dengan ku.

'Apa lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Yuki-san saja ya.'

Naruto membuka matanya, pandangannya megarah pada Yuki yang masih memunggunginya. Melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Krek…. Pintu itu Sasuke tutup dan keheningan terjadi.

"Yu –uuki…."

Yuki yang dipanggil namanya membalikkan badan kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

'Naruto.'

Sebuah pertanyaan tergambar di pikirannya. Kenapa laki-laki pirang itu bisa bangun ditengah malam yang tenang ini. Padahal ini baru jam 11 malam dan semua orang pasti sedang tidur. Namun ada satu hal yang diyakini Yuki.

'Jadi apa yang dikatakan teman-teman ku benar kalau pasien ini akan bangun jika Uchiha-sama tak ada.'

"Naruto-san…. Anda terjaga." Naruto memandang kesemua sudut ruangan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Kalau anda mencari Sasuke –sama, beliau ada diruangan Kazuko-Sensei." Naruto tak berkata apa-apa dia hanya diam. Sedangkan Yuki yang sudah tahu bagaimana sifat istri Uchiha yang satu ini hanya bisa menghelai nafas. Memang sejak dulu Naruto pemalu dan penakut jika dia memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya pantas dia cocok jadi Uke.

.

.

.

"Jaga bicaramu Kazu-san…. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Ada apa ini." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk ruangan Kazuko. Disana berdirilah si raven a.k.a Sasuke yang sedang marah. Dari luar ruangan suara mereka terdengar hingga ujung koridor. Sasuke yang sedang dalam hati tak enak, mendengar suara kedua wanita itu menjadi pusing dan amarahnya tak terkendali.

Kedua wanita itu menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan mengarahkan pandangan pada sesosok yang ada diluar sana.

"Aku sampai mendengar suara kalian bermil-mil jauhnya." Lanjut Sasuke. Sedangkan kedua wanita berbeda umur itu sedang dalam mode cangguh. Didepannya Sasuke terlihat acak-acakan tak seperti biasanya. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada Kazuko ia meminta penjelasan atas hal ini.

"Uchiha –sama…."

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya diam setelah kedatangan Sasuke, namun dalam hati ada sebersit rasa bersalah ketika melihat penampilannya. Sakura sangatlah keterlaluan tak seharusnya ia memenuhi ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, jika yang ia rebut tak mencintainya.

"Ku tahu siapa yang kau ajak bicara ini."

"Dia adalah penyelamat Naruto. Tak seharusnya kau berbicara tak sopan padanya apa lagi menuduhnya."

Kazuko yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa diam mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja Kazu tak mampu karena Tuannya sudah mempercayai Sanin senju itu.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama…."

"Jangan minta maaf pada ku tapi pada Senju Tsunade…." Kazuko yang mau tak mau hanya bisa pasrah dan meminta maaf pada Tsunade. Dia menundukkan badan didepan Tsunade.

"Maaf Senju-sama…." Tsunade hanya bisa menghelai nafas dan menganggukan kepala.

Ada keheningan sesaat diruangan itu.

Hingga…..

'Buk…' suara itu terdengar dan semuanya terbelak kaget. Seorang Sasuke menekuk lututnya bersujud didepan Tsunade.

Sekali –keduakali –ketigakali –bahkan hingga berkali –kali ini hati Tsunade sedang beradu. Antara kenyataan dan keinginnannya sangatlah tak sama. Perbuatan yang dilakukan Uchiha satu ini sangatlah memalukan. Tsunade kembali lagi dibuat binggung antara memilih pekerjaannya atau anak angkat kesayangannya.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Naruto…. Hanya anda yang bisa." Tsunade mencoba untuk memikirkan sejenak apa yang diucapkan Uchiha ini.

#Tsunade POV ON#

Aku menimbang-nimbang janji yang Sasuke berikan. Kalau boleh ada satuhal yang ingin aku inginkan. Sakura…. Aku ingin sekali Uchiha ini menikahi Sakura. Kemarin aku sudah berbicara banyak pada gadis kesayanganku itu. Dia akan menghentikan aksinya jika Sasuke mau menikahinya. Padahal sudah aku bilang jangan merebut suami orang apalagi orang itu tak mencintainya. Tapi keras kepala Sakura tak bisa berkurang. Aku mulai berfikir apakah ini semua salah ku yang tak mendidiknya dengan benar. Perempuan ku yang manis sekarang jadi sadis gara-gara seorang laki-laki…. Lucu aku saja yang hampir berumur setengah abad belum pernah menikah atau pun menyukai seorang pria.

"Apa pun akan saya berikan…."

Aku mencoba memikirkan lagi jika aku meminta Sasuke menikahi Sakura pasti dia akan berhenti berbuat hal buruk pada Naruto dan memberikan obat penawar itu. Jadi aku harus memberitahuakan hal ini aku juga tak mau Sakura melakukan perbuatan yang lebih kejam lagi.

#Tsunade POV OFF#

"Aku akan lakukan namun ada sebuah syarat." Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghadap Tsunade.

"Apa…. katakan pada ku."

"Kau harus meni-…."

Brakkkk…..

"Uchiha-sama…. Kazuko-sensei…. Sanin-sama…." Ucap suara dari pintu masuk membuat ketiganya mengarah pada sesosok yang ada dihadapan mereka. Seorang perawat bernama Yuki yang sedang mengatur pernafasannya karena habis berlari. Kalau dilihat perawat itu pasti sedang berlari tanpa henti dari lantai empat menuju lima.

Beberapa saat ruangan itu terasa hening hingga Kazu membuka suara setelah melihat Yuki kembali tenang,

"Yuki-san ada apa kenapa anda berlari tadi…."

"Itu –itu…. Naruto-san…." Yuki masih enggan untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa takut semuanya akan menjadi tegang.

#FLASH BACK ON#

"Tidakkkk…..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak tak karuan. Yuki yang ada didekatnya menjadi binggung jangan-jangan setresnya kambuh.

"A-a-ada ap-pa Naruto-san." Ucap Yuki dengan nada ketakutan. Padahal tadi pria pirang ini diam mendengarkan cerita tentang kepergian Sasuke seperti tidak memperhatikan. Tapi tiba-tiba jadi kayak orang gila begini. Karena takutan Yuki berlari meninggalkan Naruto untuk mencari pertolongan.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

"Dia ku –kumat…." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Yuki dan seperti yang dipikirkan Yuki semuanya menjadi tegang.

"Apa -….." Ucap mereka bertiga kaget. Sedangkan si raven a.k.a Sasuke yang mendengar itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Oh Kami-Sama masih panjangkah cobaannya sampai ia harus mendengar hal ini. Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya ia tak boleh tumbang hanya karena mendengar kabar seperti itu.

"Gawat kalau dia kumat itu artinya…." Tanpa banyak kata Kazuko langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sekali lagi harus terpuruk atas kabar itu. Jika Kazuko doter kepercayaannya tak meneruskan kata-katanya malah berlari. Itu arinya Naruto dalam keadaan yang gawat.

Karena pikirannya itu Sasuke tak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya ia langsung limbung. Semua yang masih berada didalam ruangan itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada suarah tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh. Sasuke dapat melihat semua orang Yuki…. Tsunade dan juga beberapa perawat mendatanginya. Mereka menggumankan kata-kata yang tak bisa ia dengar. Aneh sekali pendengarannya menghilang dan berputar-putar hingga semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Ketika sepasang mata onyx terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah cahaya terang menyilaukan mata. Membuat pandangannya terasa buram. Berkali kelopak matanya ia kedipkan agar bisa mengontrol penglihatannya.

"Dimana aku." Satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya ketika pemuda raven itu tersadar. Setelah pandangannya kembali normal ia mencoba mengenali tempatnya sekarang. Setelah dilihat-lihat ia sekarang berada disalah satu kamar sebuah rumah sakit. Ia mencoba posisi duduk karena merasa tubuhnya sudah pegal untuk berbaring. Ketika dia melihat tangan kanannya, ia melihat sebuah selang infis tertanam dipunggung tangannya. Lalu kenapa dia juga memakai baju ruamah sakit juga. Dahinya berkerut…. binggung.

'Lucu sekali….' Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa benda itu tertancap dipunggung tangannya. Setahunya ia tak memiliki penyakit apa-apa bahkan bisa dikatakan parah tapi kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

Sasuke masih tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ketika bangun terasa memusingkan baginya. Sasuke memandang punggung tangannya lagi…. Namun ketika ia membalikan tangannya dan memandang telapak tangannya ada sebersit bayangan. Ada sebuah bayangan yang membuatnya ingat sesuatu.

'Naruto….' Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menyibah selimutnya dilepasnya selang infuse itu lalu berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Jangan sampai ada apa-apa dengannya."

.

.

.

Tsunade sangat terpukul atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah mendapat kabar tentang kondisi Naruto yang semakin memburuk dari Kazuko. Ia segera mendatangi pria pirang itu. Dari yang Tsunade lihat kondisinya memang sangat buruk. Peria pirang itu sedang tidur setelah mendapat obat penenang dari salah satu suster. Peria pirang itu jarang sekali tertitur, matanya selalu terbuka dan memandang kosong tanpa arah. Kalau melihat keadaan si pirang ini Tsunade jadi ingat dengan keadaan Sasuke. Keadaannya memang tak separah Naruto tapi sewaktu mendengar kabar tentang kumatnya Naruto pemuda raven itu langsung pingsan.

Karena hal itu lah Tsuanade mau membantu Sasuke untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Ia tak akan lagi mengasihi Sakura, biarkan saja dia mau apa baginya Sakura yang sekarang tak seperti Sakura kecilnya dulu. Benar kata Suzune dia buak Sakura yang lugu dan penurut. Sekarang dia adalah wanita sadis yang suka menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang.

Sudah lima hari sejak hari itu kesehatan Naruto sudah lebih membaik….

"Bagaimana keadaan mu." Tanya Tsunade pada seorang pasyen yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sangat baik…." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Dari yang dilihat kelihatannya pemuda ini dalam keadaan sehat. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya berhasil -semua pengorbanannya-.

Sejak pengobatannya yang pertama sudah menunjukan perubahan walau pun sedikit. Awalnya tubuh Naruto tak merespon apa yang dilakuaknnya. Berkali-kali Tsunade mencoba mencampur beberapa obat dan melakukan uji coba. Tsunade harus mendapatkan campuran yang pas dalam jangka waktu yang sangat sempit. Racun yang Sakura buat memang tidak ganas namun efeknya secara bertahap. Tsunade yakin jika racun itu diberikan secara teratur padanya. Sebenarnya racun yang diberikan pada Naruto sedikit unik, jika sering diberikan tidak akan bereaksi tapi kalau tidak ya seperti ini jadinya.

Racun itu hampir mencapai jantung Naruto. Hanya dalam waktu lima jam Naruto akan meninggal. Namun Tsunade bisa menghentikan racun itu dalam tiga jam. Namun efek obat yang diberikannya berpengaruh pada Naruto. Dia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dalam beberapa hari karena obat yang diberikan Tsunade. Hanya butuh dua hari Naruto bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Bagus lah…. Shizune bawakan obatnya." Perintah Tsunade dan Naruto yang mendengar itu mulutnya berkomat-kamit berkata 'tidak…' berkali-kali. Shizune yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baik Tsunade-sama…." Ucapnya lalu berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil nampan berisi obatnya.

"Obat lagi…." Ucap Naruto lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. Ia tak mau meminum obat-obatan aneh buatan wanita tua itu. Rasanya tak enak membuat lidah getar dan pahit. Sampai-sampai Naruto ingin muntah. Namun sayang hal itu tak terjadi dia takut mendapat amukan dari Tsunade.

"Jika kau ingin sembuh hanya ini caranya." Tsunade memberikan obat itu. Obatnya memang tak terlalu banyak hanya lima pil obat langsung telan. Si pirang melihat sesaat obat itu tapi harus bagaimana lagi, mau tak mau Naruto meminumnya toh dia juga sudah terbiasa meminum obat-obatan. Namun ketika Naruto mencoba menelan obat ditengah jalan.

"Oh…. Dan jangan lupa…. Shizune bawakan alat suntik kemari." Naruto langsung menggigil, obat yang tadi dia minum langsung berhenti di kerongkongannya. Dengan susah payah Naruto menelannya.

"Kenapa aku harus disuntik lagi." Ucapnya setelah susah paya menelan obat itu.

"Jika kau ingin sembuh inilah makanan mu." Ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil isi didalam botol dengan jarum.

"Ha…. Baik lah sudah makanannya tak enak, minum obat dan disuntik pula."

"…." Tsunade hanya diam dan mengambil kapas lalu memberikan alcohol dan mengoleskannya pada lengan tangan Naruto.

"Ditambah yang merawatku sudah manula dan tukang marah…. Apes sekali nasib aku." Oke untuk yang satu ini Tsunade tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade langsung menancapkan jarum itu pada lengan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa… sakit bodoh." sedangkan Tsunade hanya diam dan menekan ujung jarum agar cairan itu masuk.

"Apa katamu barusan. Apa kau mau aku aku beri obat bius biar kau diam." Ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruto. Sedangkan si pirang itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang kesakitan. Shizune yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Baru kali ini gurunya tersenyu ia teringat masa kecilnya. Dididik dan diberi kasih sayang oleh Tsunade, wanita itu memang seorang penyayang.

"Ah…. Tsunade-sama kendalikan diri mu jangan sampai emosi mengendalikan mu."

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari mencari ruangan yang di tempati Naruto. Hingga ada seorang dokter yang sangat Sasuke kenal. Yuki yang sedang berjalan dikoridor melihat Sasuke lagsung menyapanya.

"Uchiha-sama…." Ucap Yuki dan Sasuke langsung berhenti dan memandang kearah Yuki.

"Yuki-san syukurlah aku menemukan mu."

"Uchiha-sama…." Yuki yang melihat Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Kelihatannya tuannya itu baru saja sadar dan berlari. Sebenarnya Yuki sedang berjalan keruangan Sasuke untuk melihat keadaannya. Tapi malah bertemu dijalan. Sasuke pasti sedang mencari Naruto.

"Yuki beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa dia diruangannya tak ada. Apa dia ada diruangan lain…. Atau dia…." Tak di pungkiri lagi Sasuke sangat ketakutan jika hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Terahiar yang terjadi pada Naruto menyangkut nyawanya. Yuki melihat espresi Sasuke langsung menyauti ucapannya.

"Tenang Uchiha-sama…. Naruto ada di ruangannya bersama Tsunade-sama." Sasuke langsung senang mendengar kabar itu dari Yuki. Itu artinya Naruto masih hidup tak akan terjadi masalah apa-apa padanya.

"Dimana dia sekarang…."

"Aku akan mengatakannya tapi tuan Uchiha-sama harus kembali keruangan anda. Naruto-san sedang beristirahat."

.

.

.

Di tempat Sakura.

Sakura duduk tenang didalam ruangannya sambil melihat keramean kota. Sejau yang ia pandang hanya percikan lampu yang saling berpijar dikegelapan malam. Seperti bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam. Sungguh indah namun pikiran itu hanya sekejap saja setelah ada sebuah angan yang terlewat diantara otaknya.

Ada sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki seseorang tapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba tapi orang itu tak pernah luluh dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah membuat istri orang itu difitnah dan bermai-main pada tubuhnya menjadikannya hewan percobaan namun tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali laki-laki itu akan mati namun masih bisa bertahan hidup. Sebenarnya berapa banyak nyawanya hingga tak bisa Sakura bunuh.

Sakura sudah tak tahu harus bagai mana lagi menghadapi ini semua berbagai macam cara semuanya gagal dan Sasuke masih mencintainya. Jika seperti ini maka si pirang yang tak tahu malu itu akan tetap membuat Sasuke menyimpang. Sakura sangat tak suka hal itu apa lagi sekarang yang lebih parahnya lagi Orang tuanya mencoba menyembuhkan pria itu. Ditambah ada Suzune tang setia pada Tsunade pasti semua yang dilakukannya akan gagal.

Parahnya keadaan si pirang itu semakin membaik, hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi marah. Kenapa kematian tak segera menjemputnya agar dia bisa menjadi milik Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sadar pasti Sasuke tak akan menyukainya lagi atas apa yang dia lakuakan. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika menyerah begitu saja pada nasib dia masih punya berbagai cara agar laki-laki itu mau menjadi belahan hatinya.

"Sebaikanya kita hentikan permainan ini…." Ucap laki-laki berambut orange yang tak lain adalah Juugo salah satu anak buah Sakura. Dia baru saja memasuki ruangan itu disaat Sakura sedang melamun.

"Tidak akan…." Cela Sakura sedangkan Juugo hanya bisa menghelai napas. Sepertinya sifat keras kepalanya keturunan dari orang tuanya –Tsunade.

"Jika seperti ini terus kau akan celaka." Ucap Juugo. Laki-laki itu tak ingin kalau Sakura di timpah musiba. Karena perbuatannya yang lalu sekarang wanita ini menjadi buronan kelas satu. Semua kota sedang mencari keberadaannya.

"Aku tak perduli asal Sasuke-kun jadi milik ku." Cela Sakura lagi. Yaampun…. Benar-benar keras kepala wanita satu ini. Hal itu membuat Jugo sakit kepala saja.

"Terserah kau jika ada apa-apa jangan libatkan kami." Ucap Juugo lalu pergi dan Sakura tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Setelah kepergian Juugo, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju kesebuah pintu dan membukannya. Sakura masuk kedalam matanya melihat isi didalam ruangan. Ruangan terlihat gelap yang dihiasi beberapa botol warna-warni dan lampu neon. Bagi yang melihatnya pasti bergidik ngeri.

Sakura berjalan menuju kesebuah meja yang berada di ujung ruangan. Meja itu dihiasi berbagi macam cairan didalam tabung. Cairan itu ada yang berwarna gelap dan terang. Sakura mengambil lembaran kertas yang tercecer diatas meja lalu merapikannya. Gadis itu melihat dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dikertas. Dengan cermat dia membaca dan memperhatikan pekerjaannya. Dicampurnya cairan berbeda itu dalam sebuah wada dan memperhatikannya. Berbekal ilmu dan pengalaman yang di berikan orang tuanya, Sakura terus mencampur dan melihat reaksi yang terjadi. Berkali-kali Sakura melakuakn uji pada beberapa cawan sesuai prosedur. Takaran yang pas akan menjadikan hasil yang sempurna. Perlu beberapa jam dan menguras pikiran agar semuanya sesuai dengan keinginan. Hingga ada sebuah campuran yang menurutnya sangat sempurna dan memiliki keberhasilan lebih dari 91,99% ….

Tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu Sakura langsung memasukannya pada botol dan menyimpannya pada sebuah kotak agar aman. Dia sudah menyiapkan ini sangat lama. Kali ini usahanya untuk membunuh Naruto haruslah berhasil dan tak ada kata gagal. Biarpun Suzune disana menjaga Naruto, tapi Sakura tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Pasti ada sebuah kesempatan yang tak terduga.

"Aku harus memata-matai tempat itu."

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa sangat gelisah, ia sudah tak sabar bertemu denggan Naruto. Ia ingin cepat hari ini berlalu rasanya tiap detik seperti berjam-jam. Sasuke tak sabar menunggu pagi hari. Untungnya beberapa jam yang lalu ia ditemani Yuki jadi Sasuke tak merasakan jenuh. Selama Sasuke beritirahat Yuki mengatakan apa saja yang terjadi pada Naruto selama proses penyembuhan. Tak hal buruk menimpa Naruto, semua proses yang dia jalani berjalan lancer. Sasuke sangat senang mendengar hal itu tapi ada sebuah rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Dia tak bisa bersama dengan Naruto selama proses, rasanya tak adil sekali ketika Naruto berjuang dia hanya tidur-tiduran.

Tapi Yuki memberikannya kabar baik. Katanya Sasuke bisa menemui Naruto besok pagi karena keadaan Naruto lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan satu hal lagi Naruto lebih banyak tersenyum dari pada murung. Hal itu sangatlah baik bagi pesikis Naruto, dia tak lagi terpuruk jadi dia akan cepat sembuh. Hal itulah yang selama ini Sasuke inginkan hanya kesembuhan Naruto saja. Sepertinya Tsunade berubah pikiran ketika dia melihat keadaan kami berdua.

"Semoga cepat pagi…. Naruto aku tak sabar melihat mu."

.

Di tempat Naruto.

Naruto sangat binggung, hatinya tak tenang sudah hampir enam hari tapi ia tak tahu kabar Sasuke. Sudah sadar ataukah belum pria raven itu. Naruto sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Naruto ingin sekali memejamkan matanya namun tak bisa, jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak. Ia mencoba merubah posisi tidurnya namun tak bisa rasanya tetap tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya Naruto sih bisa menemui Sasuke kapan pun tapi Tsunade selalu melarang karena keadaannya yang baru pulih. Naruto bahkan sudah mencoba membujuk agar ditemani melihat keadaan Sasuke. Namun Tsunade menolak hal itu tetap tak bisa waktu itu alasannya fisiknya sangat lemah. Kalau hal itu Naruto memakluminya tapi untuk hari ini dia tak bisa terima. Tsunade tetap menolak padahal keadaannya sudah sangat baik.

"Aku benci nenek tua itu…." Naruto memukul-mukul bantalnya. Dia sangat benci dengan Nenek tua itu, ia selalu melarangnya melihat Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir semua hal itu karena dirinya, seandainya dia bisa tegas dan tak mengikuti keinginan Tsunade pasti dia bisa melihat Sasuke sebentar.

"Ah…. Lebih baik aku keluar sebentar menemui Sasuke sebelum Suzune datang." Naruto segera berdiri, menjabut infuse ditangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya Suzune sudah ada dibalik pintu.

"Mau kemana ku…." Bentak Suzune sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam karena dibentak.

"Ak-aku in-ingin buang air kecil." Alasannya agar Suzune tak memarahinya. Sebuah kedutan terpasang didahi Suzune. Apakah dia tidak sadar kalu ruangan yang si pirang adalah VVIP jadai semua fasilitas ada didalamnya.

"Ku dasar bodoh…. Kalau buat alasan lihat situasi bodoh." Ucap Suzune dan Naruto langsung mengetahui kebodohannya. Dia lupa kalu ruangan yang ditempatinya adalah VVIP jadi semua fasilitas sudah lengkap. Karena hal itu Naruto menjadi salah tingkah didepan Suzune, ia menundukan kepalanya karena mau dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Maaf…. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke." Suzune yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menghelai nafas. Ia tahu kalu Naruto tak bisa jahu dari Sasuke dan sebaliknya tapi ini semua demi kebaikan mereka. Suzune mendorong tubuh Naruto agar si pirang itu berjalan kembali kekasurnya. Setelah Naruto duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya Suzune memasang kembali infuse yang tadi Naruto lepas. Ketika Suzune asyik dalam pekerjaannya Naruto hanya diam membisu tak berkata apa-apa, Suzune yang melihat keterdiaman Naruto hanya bisa menghelai napas lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke…." Suzune membuat tubuh Naruto dalam posisi berbaring, menyelimuti dan mengontrol cairan Infus yang masuk.

"Tapi tidak sekarang…." Suzune sidikit berfikir tentang alasan yang tepat. Sebenarnya alasan kenapa Naruto tak dibolehkan adalah agar keberadaannya tak diketahui Sakura. Kalau sampai ketahuan pasti hal buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto.

"Besok masih ada hari, kau bisa membujuk Tsunade-sama lagi." Ucap Suzune seraya membuat Naruto tak patah semangat.

"Tapi dia akan menolaknya." Suzune tahu kalau permintaan Naruto yang satu ini pasti akan ditolaknya.

"Cobala lagi pasti beliau akan mengerti." Naruto mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, walau pun sebenarnya dia tak mengantuk sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Kau mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk menemui Naruto besok." Tanya Tsunade pada Yuki.

"Itu benar…. Dia sangat senang sekali."

"Ha… itu bagus jadi besok aku tak mendengar permintaan Naruto yang mengiang-giang diotak ku." sebenarnya Tsunade tak tega mendengar rengekan Naruto. Tapi yang dilakukan itu semua demi keselamatan Naruto.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya….

Seperti biasa Tsunade selalu mendatangi kamar rawat Naruto. Memastikan kalau pemuda pirang itu mendapatkan pengobatan. Tsunade memasuki ruangan Naruto. Seperti biasa pemuda pirang itu sedang berbaring dengan memandang lagit-langit ruangannya. Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran Tsunade, sedangkan wanita Senju itu hanya bisa menghelai nafas karena hal ini terjadi berkali-kali.

"Naruto…." Ucap Tsunade sedangkan pemuda pirang yang tadi asyik menatap langit rumah sakit segera memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan duduk.

Naruto memandang keara Tsunade yang belakangnya diekori Shizune membawa beberapa obat dan makan paginya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Naruto setiap pagi harus meminum obat sebelum dan sesudah makan pagi.

"Ha…." Naruto menghelai nafas, hal itu dapat didengat Tsunade dan Shizune. Mereka sangat mengerti kalau pemuda pirang itu cepat sekali bosan jika tidak melakukan hal apa pun. Dia tak suka berdiam diri dalam jangkah lama ditempat yang sama.

"Aku tahu kau bosan tapi kau harus bisa sembuh untuk keluar dari tempat ini." Ucap Tsunade namun sayang bukan itu yang diinginkan Naruto dia hanya ingin mengetahuai dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke.

"Salah…. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sas-…."

'Krekk….' Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena suara pintu terbuka. Sontak pandangannya mengarah pada arah pintu karena penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu.

Matanya terbelak ketika mengetahui siapa yang dia lihat tak kecuali sesosok yang ada didepan pintu itu. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto segeran berlari kearah sosok itu dan memeluknya. Kedua mata tak selaras itu saling bertemu, Onyx dan Sapire mewakili langit malam dan siang saling bersatu dalam sorot mata kerinduan. Tak bisa berkedip mereka hanya saling memandang tanpa henti.

"Emm… emmm…." Tsunade berguman dan mereka berdua menghentikan peluk rindu mereka. Naruto sangat malu hingga muncul seburat merah di kedua sisi pipinya sedangkan Sasuke bisa menutupi kesenangannya dengan mukanya yang datar.

"Sudah cukup acaranya sekarang waktunya minum obat."

"Iya… iya aku akan meminumnya…." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan membuat Tsunade dan Shizune kaget.

"Wah… wah Naruto-san akhirnya bersemangat ya Tsunade-sama."

"Kau benar Shizune kalau seperti ini Naruto mungkin bisa secepatnya meninggalkan rumah sakit ini."

Naruto sangat senang akhirnya dia bisa pergi dan tak akan bergelut dengan yang namanya Rumah Sakit. Bukan hanya Naruto tapi Sasuke juga merasa senang karena ia akan mencoba membuat hidup baru dengan Naruto. Si raven berjanji tak akan membuat Naruto menanggis atau tertekan dan satu hal lagi tak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti Naruto lagi sebab dia sudah memerintahkan polisi menangkap Sakura dan dipenjara seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Sakura mengendap-endap dan memperhatikan apa yang dia lihat didepan. Ia sudah menyewa seorang mata-mata yang kusus menyelidiki gerak-gerik Tsunade dan Shizune tanpa diketahui. Dan hasilnya ia menemukan kalau mantan pacarnya sudah sembuh. Sakura sangat marah karena usaha yang selama ini ia lakukan sia-sia. Seharusnya ia membunuh saja Naruto ketika masih dirumah Sakit Jiwa. Sayangnya usahanya gagal karena ada seorang mata-mata yang di perintahkan Itachi –kakak Sasuke untuk selalu memantau Naruto. Jadi Sakura tak bisa langsung membunuh Naruto, hanya penyiksaan saja yang bisa dia berikan.

Sakura ingin sekali membinasakan Naruto. Melihat kebersamaan mereka rasanya seperti berada dineraka. Senyum mereka adalah penghinaan buat Sakura. Sekarang satu-satunya cara yang harus Sakura lakukan hanyalah memberikan cairan yang dia buat pada Naruto lagi tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Racun yang kali ini dia buat cukup mematikan. Satu kali tusuk maka dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Aku akan membereskan Naruto malam ini juga."

Ya dan setelah itu Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya itu menurutnya. Tapi jika melihat kelakuannya apa Sasuke akan memaafkannya. Namun hal itu tak diambil pusing Sakura baginya cinta tak perlu asalkan dia selalu berada didekatnya. Ia akan mendapatkan Sasuke bagai mana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto bertemu Sasuke seharian pemuda raven itu selalu bersama si pirang. Tak ada waktu yang terlewat tanpa kebersamaan mereka berdua. Naruto juga senang bisa bersama Sasuke, setidaknya dia tak sendirian didalam kamar. Biasanya jika sedang menjalani pengobatan Sasuke selalu berada didekatnya tapi sejak enam hari yang lalu Sasuke tak menemaninya. Awalnya Naruto selalu menolak diobati oleh Tsunade setelah keadaannya sudah membaik. Mungkin ada perasaan takut dalam diri Naruto ketika pertama kali bertemu. Tsunade memaklumi hal itu sebab Naruto belum mengenalnya setelah pengobatan pertamanya. Setelah berkenalan dan Tsunade memberitahu keadaan Sasuke, si pirang menjadi sangat bersalah. Mungkin apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke adalah hal yang keterlaluan. Tak seharusnya ia membuat Sasuke selalu menjaganya tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri.

Sasuke sedang mengupaskan apel untuk Naruto. Dengan kemahirannya ia membuat apel itu berbentuk seperti naga. Pada awalnya Naruto menolak untuk makan apel karena dia lebih suka jeruk, tapi jeruk tak baik untuk Naruto makan karena asam. Sasuke tak mau kalau Naruto nanti sakit peruut. Naruto yang masih berada diatas kasur sambil menekuk lututnya menunggu apel selesai dikupas.

"Sasuke…." Naruto merengek menyebut nama Sasuke ketika si raven masih sibuk mengupas apel.

"Hn…. Sebentar Naru aku belum selesai." Sasuke segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membawakan kupasan apel itu pada Naruto. Sasuke meletakan potongan-potongan apel diatas piring lalu meletakkannya diatas meja kecil disebelah ranjang. Naruto memperhatikan potongan buah apel itu.

"Kenapa apel sih… bukan jeruk saja." Cela Naruto karena sebenarnya dia memang tak suka apel.

"Apa kau mau perut mu sakit…." Tutur Sasuke, siraven tak mau kalau Naruto kenapa napa. Apa dia tak tahu kalau jeruk itu sedikit asam.

"Tapi…."

"Ha…. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menurut." Naruto merengutkan bibirnya pertanda tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Suaminya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil…." Naruto tersentak ucapan Sasuke dan tersadar.

Naruto tahu apa yang dilakukannya terasa seperti kekanak-kanakan dan hal itu pasti tak disukai Sasuke. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya merubah sifatnya yang manja itu. Naruto tak mau menambah beban si raven lagi. Sasuke sudah banyak berkorban untuknya tapi apa yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya menyakiti perasaan Sasuke saja. Mungkin apa yang menimpanya adalah karma yang didapatnya dari menyakiti hati Sasuke.

"Maaf…." Ucap Naruto dan menundukan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Siraven hanya diam dan tersenyum sesaat.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah menjaga ku yang cerewet dan semaunya sendiri." Ucapnya lagi Sasuke tak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Pemuda raven itu malah memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Mata Naruto terbelak dengan lebar, ternyata Sasuke sangatlah mencintainya hingga tak perduli apa saja yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya.

"Tidak Naruto…. Semuanya bukan salah mu tapi wanita itu."

"Namun tetap saja itu semua salah ku… karena aku kau kehilangan Kaa-san dan juga membuat mu terluka."

"Aku terima itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

><p>jangan lupa untuk review...<p>

beberapa hari lagi cerita ini akanselesai dengan word banyak.

semoga bisa sabar menunggu.

19 JUNI 2015


	12. Chapter 12

Terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter terahir ini.

yos... langsung baca saja ...

semoga tak mengecewakan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Just a Dream  
><strong>

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto. haki cuma minjem.

summary: Gimana rasanya di fitnah dan diasingkan? SasuNaru forever masih sakit hati sama Mk yang ngasih ending SS n' NH.

Pairing: SasuNaru sedikit SasuSaku.

.

Silakan dibaca bagi yang tak SUKA jangan dibaca.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Dimalam yang sangat damai ketika semua orang sedang hanyut dalam mimpinya. Namun ada satu orang yang tak bisa hanyut dalam suasana malam yang tenang itu. Seorang wanita yang selalu resah akan semua hal yang menimpanya. Sudah berkali-kali usahanya selalu gagal. Dia tak tahu dimana letak kegagalannya selama ini. Semakin dipikir semakin kepalanya terasa pusing. Jika seperti ini dia membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan yang dapat menenagkan hati dan pikirannya. Karena merasa resah wanita itu memutuskan untuk meminum sake. Diambilnya botol kecil mirip vas bunga itu yang berada diatas meja.

Tadi sore botol itu tergeletak dengan sendirinya diatas mejanya. Mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu perhatian padanya. Tsunade nama wanita itu. Segera mengambil dan menuangnya pada cawan kecil lalu meneguknya. Menikmati sake dimalam hari sambil memandang langit dari jendela adalah hal yang sangat menenagkan. Angin semilir malam bercampur air embun begitu dingin tapi menyejukkan. Setiap kali kulit terkena titik embun membuat tubuh menjadi segar.

Tapi ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang datang pada hatinya. Perasaan cemas akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Perasaan itu datang sejak tadi sore. Waktu itu ketika Tsunade mengajak Shizune untuk bermain judi karena kebosanan. Sebagai taruhannya Shizune akan memberikannya sebotol sake. Tak terduga kalau Tsunade memenangkan permainan itu. Tapi anehnya meskipun Tsunade menang atau kalah Shizune akan memberikannya sebotol sake tanpa syarat. Hal ini lah yang membuat Tsunade janggal. Ia merasa ada sebuah hal yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

Dituangkan dan diteguknya lagi sake itu. Semakin dipikir membuat kepala semakin pusing apa lagi efek sake itu juga mempengaruhi pikirannya. Karena pikiran Tsunade semakin buntu tanpa ia sadari isi didalam botol itu sudah habis. Hal itu membuat Tsunade resah ia merasa masih ingin minum lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari kedai minum diluar ruamah sakit untuk menikmati malam membingungkan ini. Namun ketika dia mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti linglung, berjalan tak tentu arah seperti orang mabuk. Dan hal itu sangat tidak baik baginya apa lagi dia berada didalam rumah sakit sekarang. Tapi ada perasaan aneh lagi pada dirinya. Dia adalah seorang peminum sejak masih muda hanya minum satu botol saja kenapa dia bisa sampai mabuk. Hal itu sangatlah tidak wajar menurutnya.

Tsunade terus mencoba berjalan, meskipun kepalanya agak pusing tapi dia akan terus mencoba. Namun ketika dia hampir mencapai pintu masuk, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Reflek Tsunade mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok orang yang berada di gawang pintu. Samar-samar dengan pandangan agak kabur Tsuande melihat seseorang berpakaian kimono hitam yang dia kenal.

'Jangan-jangan Shizune…' pikirnya kalau benar itu Shizune berarti hidup Tsunade tertolong. Dia bisa meminta bantuan Shizune untuk membawakannya sake lagi.

'Ummm…. Ummm…." Namun tiba-tiba Tsunade terbelak ketika melihat wajah orang itu tak lain adalah Shizune yang mulutnya sedang di tutup kain. Dan betapah kagetnya lagi ketika melihat sosok yang berada dibelakang Shizune. Rasanya ingin sekali mengutuk orang itu karena berani-beraninya melakukan hal itu pada anak didik kesayangannya.

Namun naas hal itu tak bisa Tsunade lakukan karena kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang. Samar-samar dia mengenali suara sosok yang ada dibelakang Shizune. Sosok itu sedang menyeringai senang.

"Kelihatannya obatnya bekerja…." Seketika setelah mendengar kata itu tubuh Shizune dijatuhkan dan mata Tsunade tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

Seharian menjaga Naruto sangatlah menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan untuknya. Disatu sisi Naruto orang yang cukup manja disisi lain Naruto sangat lah penurut. Contohnya saja tadi ketika Sasuke membawakannya makan siang. Menu makan siang itu adalah bubur dan Naruto tak menyukai hal itu karena bosan. Jadi Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk membelikannya ramen. Namun Sasuke tak mau melakukan itu jadilah Naruto merengek, Sasuke tak ambil diam dengan suara besarnya dia memarahi Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu agak tersentak dan merasa bersalah lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menghelai nafas dengan kelakukan Naruto. Terkadang Sasuke juga agak tak tega dengannya jadi ia mencari dokter Tsunade dan beranya apakah boleh Naruto makan ramen. Tsunade terebih dulu memeriksa Naruto dan hasilnya dokter Senju itu mengizinkan Sasuke untuk membelikan Naruto ramen tapi hanya satu cap saja tak boleh lebih. Naruto sangat senang dia bahkan memeluk Tsunade tanpasadar.

Sasuke sekarang sedang menemani Naruto tidur. Ketika tidur seperti ini wajah Naruto terlihat damai dan ini yang Sasuke suka. Rasanya semua yang menimpah mereka lenyap begitu saja. Tak dirasa waktu akan menunjukan pukul 9 malam, pasti semua pasien sudah tidur. Jadi Sasuke berpendapat kalau diluar sana pasti tak ada siapa pun karena di tempatnya berada adalah blok VVIP sekelas bintang lima yang dihuni para orang elit. Kebanyakan di blok ini semua pasien tak ada yang terkena sakit parah jadi wajar kalu jam segini sudah sepi. Karena kesepian ini lah Sasuke merasa cangguh.

Sebuah kebosanan Sasuke rasakan entah kenapa matanya seperti agak mengantuk. Pemuda raven itu berpikir mungkin sebaikanya dia memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto kalau dia akan menjaganya ketika dia tidur. Tapi tak apalah tidur toh Naruto juga sedang tidur. Namun tiba-tiba kelopak mata tan milik Naruto terbuka, matanya memandang kearah Sasuke yang terlihat mengantuk. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tak memperhatikan Naruto dia pasti sangat lelah hingga ingin tidur. Jadi Naruto pilih diam saja takut jika nanti Sasuke terbangun.

Naruto sangat senang mala mini yang menjaganya adalah Sasuke. Biasanya ditiap malam pastilah Shizune yang selalu berada didekatnya. Jika sedang terjaga seperti ini Shizune akan memengajaknya bicara dan menanyakan apa alasannya terjaga hingga dia mengantuk lagi. Tapi sayang yang menjaganya sekarang adalah Sasuke dan dia sekarang sedang tidur. Mungkin kelelahan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Entah kenapa lama kelamaan Naruto juga merasa mengantuk karena keadaan yang hening ini. Perlahan-lahan kelopak tan itu mulai tertutup sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa kantuknya kembali lagi, mau tak mau Naruto harus mengikuti nalurinya yaitu tidur. Dalam waktu sekejap mata sapire itu sudah tertutup kelopak tan miliknya. Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Keheningan terjadi didalam ruangan itu.

Hingga….

Tok…. tok…. tok…. tok….

Sasuke terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi pintu diketuk sedangkan Naruto sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya yang indah. Tadi memang Sasuke sempat menutup mata walau hanya sesaat tapi bisa sedikit menghilangkan kantuknya. Sasuke segera mempersiapkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Masuklah…." Sesosok dibelakang pintu itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Naruto.

"Uchiha-san…." Ucap orang itu dengan sedikit tersimpu-simpu. Mungkin suster itu sedang jatuh hati pada Sasuke sebab dia sangat lah tampan. Siapa sih yang tak akan terpikit pada Sasuke. Ketampanannya sangat lah terkenal diseluruh Konoha apa lagi dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang sangat kaya.

Sasuke melihat seorang suster yang mendatanginya malam-malam. Perawat itu terlihat em…. Buruk bagai Sasuke. Semua orang yang melihat tak kecuali Sasuke pasti akan langsung pinsan. Bagaimana tidak penampilannya sangatlah hancur. Kaca mata besar dengan lingkaran besar berbentuk spiral. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan terurai panjang tak teratur agak terlihat kusam karena bergelombang. Pakaiannya sangat tak cocok sekali atas sama bawah seperti berbenturan. Roknya panjang tak sampai mata kaki sedangkan bajunya kebesaran. Menurut Sasuke biasanya seorang suster akan memakai pakaian yang serba minim memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi. OB saja kala cantik darinya.

"Ada apa…." Tanya Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakuakan suster itu.

"Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan Naruto-san…." Ucap Suster itu bersamaan dengan membetukan kacamata yang jatuh karena longgar.

"Malam-malam seperti ini…." Tanya Sasuke sedangkan Suster itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda 'ya' pada si raven.

"Itu benar Uchiha-san…. Setiap malam saya selalu datang memantau keadaan Naruto-san entah dia sedang tidur atau terjaga." Ucapa Suster itu tegas.

"…." Ada raut tak kepercayaan pada diri Sasuke tentang apa yang di ucapkan Suster itu. Perasaan Sasuke tadi Tsunade tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya tentang pemeriksaan malam.

"Tsunade-sensei yang memerintahkan hal ini anda bisa menanyakannya pada beliau." Ucap Suster itu meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn…. Baiklah mungkin aku atau dia yang lupa memberitahukan hal ini pada ku." ucap Sasuke namun masih ada perasaan was-was dalam hatinya.

Suster itu berjalan menuju kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap. Diambilnya sebuah alat suntik dan botol yang berada disakunya lalu meletakannya di meja disebelah Naruto. Setelahnya Suster itu memeriksa tubuh Naruto. Apakah panas atau sedang normal tubuh pasiennya. Lalu Suster itu memeriksa tekanan dara. Apakah dalam keadaan stabil juga. Setelah dirasa keadaan si pasien sangat lah baik. Tangan suster itu pindah pada selang infuse yang menjadi masuknya cairan pada peredaran darah Naruto. Cairan itu menyebar kesemua tubuh Naruto.

.

#SASUKE POV ON#

Aku masih punya perasan tak enak pada Naruto. Suster itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan bagiku meskipun dia sudah menjelaskan keberadaannya disini karena Tsunade.

Masih tetap ada perasaan tak enak dalam hatiku.

Aku dari jauh memperhatikan Suster itu. Dia sedang memeriksa tubuh Naruto. Tangannya berada diatas dada merasakan detak jantungnya. Lalu tangannya berpindah kepergelangan tangan Naruto.

Aku melihat Suster itu sedang mengarahkan tangannya kearah selang infuse Naruto. Aku melihatnya mengatur aliran cairan itu. Tak berhenti disana dia mulai mengambil suntikan dan botol kecil yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

Aku masih tak percayah kenapa.

Malam-malam seperti ini dia datang ketika kami seharusnya tertidur. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kedatangannya sudah hal yang biasa. Kalau seperti itu aku sih agak tak ragu apa lagi dia dikirim langsung oleh Tsunade. Tapi ada satu hal yang begitu janggal. Setahunya Tsunade tak pernah mengatakan tentang seorang suster yang melakukan pemeriksaan malam. Tsunade hanya memberikannya beberapa obat yang harus Naruto minum sesuai waktunya. Dan jika ada yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto biasanya suster itu datang bersama Shizune.

Tapi kenapa Suster yang satu ini tak datang dengan Shizune malah datang sendirian dan lagi kenapa aku merasa asing dengan dia.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan Suster yang satu ini.

Perasaan was-was itu datang lagi ketika aku lihat tangannya memegang botol kecil berwarna kuning cerah. Aku mulai mengatakan apa yang menjadi beban pikiran ku padanya. Kubuka mulutku dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu…. Aku penasaran dengan nama mu karena aku tak pernah melihatmu." Ucap ku. Aku lalu melihat Suster itu meletakkan kembali botol kuning itu diatas meja. Dari yang kulihat ada raut wajah tak senang dengan apa yang ku ucap.

Kulihat dia membetulkan Kacamatanya lagi dan bersifat sedikit feminism layaknya wanita.

"Na-nama saya…. Saku- sa -Ki…. Sakiri. Uziomi Sakiri…. Uchiha-san." Aku sedikit berfikir dan melihat dirinya sesaat.

"Sakiri… nama yang bagus." Guman ku dan pastinya dia bisa melihat senyum ku yang menawan ini karena ada seburat merah di pipinya.

"Terimakasih…."

"HN…."

"Ano…. Uchiha-san apa boleh saya melakukan tugas saya sekarang ini sudah malam saya takut mengganggu anda."

"Lakukan Saja…."

"Terimakasih."

Aku melihatnya kembali memegang tabung dan jarum bersamaan. Ia mengambil isi didalam tabung itu dengan jarum suntik. Lalu jari tangannya menyentil ujung jarum itu dan mengarahkan pada infuse Naruto.

'Uziomi Sakiri… ya besok aku akan meminta keterangan dari Kazuko dan Tsunade.' Pikir ku.

#SASUKE POV OFF#

Cairan kuning itu bercampur dengan cairan infuse membuatnya sedikit berwarna kekuningan. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa melihat cairan itu menetes dan tertampung sementara sebelum mengalir kepunggung tangan Naruto melewati selang infuse. Setelah semua cairan didalam suntikan itu habis Sakiri menariknya dan melempar suntikan itu menjauh darinya.

Wus….

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menjadi binggung. Kenapa benda seperti itu tak dibuang ke tongsampah malah sembarangan.

"Akhirnya pekerjaan ku selesai juga." Ucap Sakiri lalu melepas kacamata dan juga rambut palsunya. Diraihnya tisu basah yang ada didekat meja untuk menghapus make up yang terlihat norak itu. Muncul lah wajah seseorang yang Sasuke kenal.

"Sakura…."

.

.

.

"Tu –tuan Orochimaru-sama." Ucap laki-laki berambut putih bergigi tajam bermata ungu yang sedang ketakutan melihat seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tuannya sendiri. Sosok itu adalah pria berwajah puti pucat dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam terjuntai lurus. Lidahnya sesekali terlihat menjilat bibir membuat laki-laki berambut putih itu bergidik ngeri. Karena tak kuat berhadapan langsung dengan tuannya laki-laki itu bersembunyi di belakang temanya yang berambut orange tinggi kekar.

"Suigetsu…." Panggil Orochimaru pada laki-laki berambut putih itu. Orochimaru sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang Suigetsu tak pernah berubah selalu takut jika berhadapan dengan Orochimaru secara langsung.

"Juugo…." Orang yang dipanggil itu langsung mengarahkan degretnya pada Orochimaru. Sedangkan laki-laki ular itu hanya tersenyum melihat mantan anak didiknya.

"Tuan Orochimaru…. Bagaimana anda bisa kesini." Ucapnya dia tak tahu bagaimana keberadaan mereka bisa diketahui semudah itu. Setelah beberapa tahun ini, faktanya mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat agar tak berhubungan lagi dengan Orochimaru. Sebab dahulu mereka meninggalkan Orochimaru tanpa alasan. Dan mereka adalah salah satu anak buah Orochimaru yang berhasil melarikan diri.

"Aku ingin melakukan reuni sebentar…. Oh ya dimana wanita Uzumaki itu."

"Maksud anda Karin…." Ucap Suigetsu secara langsung.

"Apa mau anda…. Kami tidak ingin kembali lagi." Ucap Juugo karena dia tak mau kembali ketempat laknat yang bernama Lab itu.

"Aku tak butuh kalian lagi…. Terserah mau kemana saja kalian aku tak perduli." Juugo dan Suigetsu langsung kaget mendengar hal itu. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar bebas atau dibuang begitu saja oleh tuannya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan anda kemari." Ucap Juugo langsung pada intinya.

"Kalian bersama Sakura kan selama ini…." Ucap Orochimaru. Sedangkan kedua lelaki itu membatin dalam hati karena sifat tuannya yang tak berubah sejak duluh. Hanya mementingkan dirinya saja jika sudah memiliki keinginan tan pa memikirkan hal lain.

"….." Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya bisa diam. Kelihatannya Orochimaru mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan semama ini.

"Dimana dia..."

.

.

.

"Sakura…." Ucap si raven secara langsung dan orang yang disebut namanya tadi menyeringai senang. Ternyata Sasuke masih mengigatnya walau sudah lama ia tak menemuinya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menjadi sangatlah kaget.

'Jika ada Sakura itu berarti…. Astaga Naruto dia dalam bahaya.' Pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengejang. Mata Sasuke terbelak akan hal itu. Pandangannya sekarang mengarah pada Sakura yang berada dekat dengan tempat Naruto. Oh ya kalau tak salah tadi Sakura menyamar menjadi Sakiri, seorang perawat yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Tak hanya disitu Sasuke juga masih ingat jelas kalau Sakura juga menyuntikan cairan yang dia bawah pada infuse.

Seketika raut wajah Sasuke menjadi geram, ada kobaran api dimata hitamnya yang siap melahapnya. Sakura sangat senang menggoda Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu hilang kendali. Menurutnya jika Sasuke marah dia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kaget Sasuke-kun…. Dengan apa yang terlihat didepan mu."

"Sakura…. Apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Sasuke karena melihat tubuh Naruto yang tak ada henti-hentinya mengejang.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya…."

.

.

.

Tok…. tok…. tok….

"Permisi…. Tolong buka pintunya."

"…."

"Tak ada jawaban apa aku masuk saja ya…." karena tak ada yang menjawab. Orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi memberanikan diri untuk memasukinya.

Ckrikk…..

Segerala orang itu memasuki ruangan yang akan dia singgahi. Matanya menelusiri setiap sisi ruang mencari keberadaan seseorang yang dia cari.

Sejauh mata memandang tak ada siapapun disana. Pantas saja tadi dia ketuk tak ada yang menjawab ternyata ruangan itu kosong. Karena yang dicari tak ada orang itu berniat untuk pergi. Namun ketika ia ingin berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ada sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang meja.

Prang…. Suara benda terjatuh.

Karena penasaran orang itu berjalan menuju sumbersuara itu. Siapa tahu kalu ada maling atau orang jahat yang mencoba melakukan hal buruk.

Orang itu terus berjalan kearah belakang meja. Dengan perlahan-lahan badannya ia putar.

"Astaga…." Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

Sasuke terus memandang kearah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengejang. Adah perasaan takut dihati Sasuke dengan melihat hal itu. Ia sangat takut jika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal tadi pagi hingga malam masih sehat dan bugar, mereka bahkan berbicara banyak sampai tak kenal waktu. Sasuke malah menemani Naruto sampai tidur. Dan hal itu berubah….

Hingga datanglah Sakura yang mengacaukan segalanya.

Wanita itu sekali lagi melukai Naruto dan sekarang tepat didepannya dia masih berani melakukannya. Apa tak tahu kah jika kejadian yang terahir terjadi dirumah sakit jiwa itu sudah membuatnya benci padanya. Tak cukupkah dia menjauhkan dirinya dengan Naruto selama dia dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa. Dan tak tahu malukan dia sudah membuat Naruto terfitnah didepan umum karena kematian Kaa-sannya.

Oh…. Sasuke juga beranih bertaruh kalau yang melakukan siasat pembunuhan orang tuanya adalah Sakura ini. Karena sejak awal Mikoto memang tak menyukai gadis ini walau pun sifatnya baik didepannya karena menghargai Naruto.

Sasuke butuh penjelasan atas ini semua tak mungkin Sakura melakukan hal ini tanpa sebab. Apa lagi hingga membunuh Naruto. Jika benar dia ingin membunuh Naruto, dari awal pasti sudah ia lakukan dan Naruto tak mungkin bisa bersamanya hingga sekarang.

Hanya ada satu kata Wanita itu hanya mengeretak saja tak berani melukai siapa pun. Naruto hanya korban pelampiasannya karena dia tak bisa mendapatkan si raven.

Entah kenapa pikiran itu ada di kepala Sasuke, wanita itu hanya mengertak dirinya ada sebuah hal yang diinginkan dari perbuatannya.

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto yang masih mengejang. Segeralah Sasuke melepas jarum infuse pada telapak tangan Naruto agar obatnya tak banyak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Tubuh Naruto terangkat dan terhempas seperti orang terkena sesak nafas. Berkali kali dia mengguncang tubuh Naruto agar dia sadar. Tapi usahanya sia-sia matanya tak terbuka sama sekali. Sasuke yang tak mendapat respon dari Naruto menjadi takut. Air matanya mengalir keluar dari plipih matanya. Dengan mata sebah dia memandang Sakura yang ada didepannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke membutuhkan penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tak mungkin kan membunuhnya." Lanjutnya.

"Itu benar… dia hanya aku buat sedikit kejang." Tutur Sakura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto/

'ha…." Ada nafas kelegaan dihati Sasuke mendengar hal itu. Setidaknya Naruto tak mengalami hal terlalu buruk.

"Tapi kejang bukan suatu hal yang baik…. Itu bisa membuat pernafasannya terganggu dan berahir kematian…." Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa dia hanya bisa membelakkan mata. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Kepergian Mikoto membuat Fugaku bersedih. Menurutnya pembunuhan itu adalah hasil ulah Naruto yang memang tak menyukai Mikoto. Awal pertemuan memang benar Mikoto sempat sangat benci pada Naruto karena dia laki-laki dan yang disukai adalah laki-laki. Untung saja Sasuke adalah anak no dua jadi dia tidak terlalu terbebani tentang urusan perusahaan.

Sejak kecil memang Sasuke sudah bebas jadi dia agak sedikit manja namun tak menghilangkan rasa tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga kehormatan keluarganya. Ketika dia memperkenalkan Naruto semua yang ada di kediaman Uchiha menjadi sangat marah. Sampai-sampai Fugaku ingin mengeluarkan Sasuke dari daftar warisan. Sasuke sih terserah saja toh dia sangat mencintai Naruto lagi pula yang akan menjadi penerus adalah Itachi. Mikoto tak suka hal itu jadi mau tak mau ia meng iyai saja keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah menika kehidupan Sasuke dan keluarga menjadi biasa-biasa saja. Lama kelamaan Naruto bisa diterima. Namun ada satuhal yang beberapa minggulalu sebelum kematian Mikoto terjadi dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Mikoto mengatakan kalau ia sakit hati pada Naruto sebab dia menyukai orang lain kecuali Sasuke. Fugaku yang mendengar hal itu hanya hanya bisa menenangkan perasaan Mikoto. Menurutnya Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan dibalik semua itu. Akhirnya Mikoto memilih untuk diam dan tidak berbicara pada Naruto sampai hal itu terjadi…. Kematian Mikoto. Dan karena bukti mengarah pada Naruto jadi Naruto yang dituduh atas semua hal itu.

"Itachi bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang." Tanya Seorang yang Itachi kenal tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Fugaku ayahnya sendiri. Itachi yang mendengar itu menjadi senang sepertinya sakit hati Fugaku pada Naruto sudah mereda. Ayahnya pasti iba dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selama berada dirumah sakit jiwa.

"Dari kabar yang aku dengar Naruto dalam keadaan baik." Itachi memang menyuruh Kazuko menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dia memang tak bisa menemani Naruto dan Sasuke dalam keadaan baik atau buruk di Konoha karena pekerjaannya.

"Hn…. Ha begitu ya."

"Kalau masalah di Kiri selesai Tou-san dan aku bisa menemui Naruto akhir pekan ini." Ucap Itachi. sebenarnya mereka berdua tak berada dilokasi yang sama. Itachi berada di Kiri mengurusi anak cabang yang bermasalah sedangkan Fugaku berada di Suna mengurusi anak cabang juga. Dan kemarin dia mendapat kabar kalu Naruto sudah membaik. Itachi ingin sekali menemui mereka secepatnya.

"Hn…. Sepertinya kau benar Itachi kita bisa menemui mereka lusa." Oh tak disangkah ternyata Fugaku tou-sannya sendiri mengajaknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang menjanggal di hati Otou-san." Ucap Itachi karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan pembicaraan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tou-sannya menanyakan keadaan Naruto dan lalu mengajaknya menemui Naruto. Itachi perlu penjelasan akan hal itu.

"Entah lah aku punya perasaan tak enak…." Ucap Fugaku. Itachi mulai bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang menjadi penyebab dari masalah itu.

"Pada…." Tanya Itachi dan tanpa panjang kata Fugaku menyebutkan satu nama yang tak asing untuknya.

"Sasuke….."

.

.

.

"Waktu mu tak banya Sasuke-kun hanya 15 menit untuk memikirkannya." Dalam waktu sesingkat itu Sasuke harus memilih antara hidup dan mati untuk istrinya. Naruto sekali lagi dalam keadaan keritis gara-gara wanita kuarang ajar ini. Padahal Sasuke sudah senang bisa melihat senyum Naruto seharian tadi rasanya penantiannya selama ini terbayar sudah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Sakura." Sasuke masih membutuhkan penjelasan atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruto. Perbuatannya sunggu keterlaluan apa lagi dulu dia adalah pacarnya, apa pantas melakukan itu semua.

"Aku akan jujur tapi kau pasti tahu." Sasuke tahu hal itu mangkanya dia hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman. "Aku sangat mencintai mu tapi kau tak mencintai ku."

"Sejak dulu aku memang tak menyukai mu karena kau adalah pacarnya Naruto…. Dan kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar menghilangkan sifat Uchihanya yang terkenal dinggin.

"Memang tapi aku hanya mantan dan urusan pernikahan… kau bisa menceraikannya." Menceraikan Naruto, tak pernah serbesitpun kata itu terpikir di pikiran Sasuke. Si raven sangat lah mencintai Naruto sepertihanya si pirang yang juga mencintainya.

"Lalu aku menikah dengan mu itu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Sasuke karena tak ada kemungkinan lain jika dilihat dari situasi.

"Tepat sekali." Sejak dulu memang Sakura hanya menginginkan hal itu, mendapatkan si raven bagaimana pun caranya.

"Jangan mimpi…." Bentak Sasuke karena menolak apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Seenak jidat lebarnya saja mau menikah dengan wanita pembuat petaka ini. Apa dia tak merasa malu sudah melakukan semua itu pada Naruto selama dia tak bersamanya.

"Mimpi? …. Jangan ngawur hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi." Dengan bangganya Sakura menyombongkan dirinya dia yakin akan hal itu. Sasuke akan menerimanya suka atau tak suka.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan wanita jalang ini. Ia hanya berfikir apakah yang dilakukan Sakura hanya iseng saja. Wanita itu suka sekali membual, ingin menjadi Istri Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya mimpi.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menggeretak saja kau tak mungkin mampu membunuh Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menurut pendapatnya.

"Kata siapa aku bisa membunuh Naruto sekarang juga." Tutur Sakura lagi.

Jika benar pasti Naruto sudah tak ada sejak lama. Menurut Sasuke wanita itu hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya saja. Selama ini Naruto tak apa-apa hanya terkena fitnah saja.

"Seperti yang aku lakukan pada Kaa-san mu…." Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

#FLASH BACK ON#

Ting…. Tung…. Ting…. Tung….

Bel rumah kediaman Uchiha berbunyi. Mikoto yang berada di ruang tengah sedang menjahit pakaian bolong membuat wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Wanita yang memiliki peran sebagai Ibu rumah tangga bergegas berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Mikoto mempercepat langkahnya agar orang itu tidak menunggu lama didepan kediamannya.

"Ya sebentar…. Siapa ya…." ucapnya lalu membukakan pintu depan rumah.

Krik….

Ketika pintu itu dibuka tak ada siapa pun disana. Mikoto yang membukakan pintu itu menjadai binggung. Mungkin ada orang iseng yang sengaja mengganggunya.

Karena tak ada siapa pun Mikoto segera menutup kembali pintu itu dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sayangnya ketika ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi ia teringat akan masakannya yang hampirmatang. Tadi Mikoto membuat masakan sup dan pastinya sekarang sudah matang. Jadi Mikoto berjalan kearah dapur memastikan masakannya matang.

Namun ketika dia memasuki dapur ada perasaan aneh yang melanda hatinya. Mikoto merasa ia diikuti seseorang. Tapi hal itu ia tentang karena tak ada siapapun disana. Biasanya ada pelayan yang membantunya tapi semuasedang keluar untuk membeli keperluan.

Tanpa Mikoto ketahu ada sesosok orang yang datang mendekatinya dari arah belakang membawa sebuah pisau tajam. Mikoto yang sedang mengaduk sup merasa ada yang aneh jadi dia membalikan badan. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Pandangan sosok itu sangatlah tajam. Awalnya Mikoto sangat ketakutan lalu bisa mengendalikan rasa takut. Pandangan Mikoto sekarang bukan pada sosok itu tapi apa yang dibawah sesosok itu. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada pisau itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Tanya Mikoto. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat sambil menenteng pisau ditangannya.

"Tentusaja membunuh anda." Mikoto sangat kaget mendengar hal itu. Ia tahu kalau sosok itu tak menyukainya dari sejak awal bertemu. Sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura.

"Jangan ngawur kau Sakura."

"Aku tahu anda tak menyukai ku sejak awal karena kedekatan ku dengan Naruto anda tak ingin Sasuke bersedih karena tak bisa bersama Naruto kan."

"Itu memang benar aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak ku."

"Apa menurut anda hubungan sesame jenis itu wajar." Mikoto yang mendegar hal itu hanya bisa diam. Dia memang tak menyukai pernikahan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Ia sebenarnya ingin Sasuke menikahi seorang wanita karena baru pertama ini salah satu keturunan Uchiha menikah. Padahal Itachi adalah anak pertama tapi dia hanya sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Katanya menika itu nanti saja jika sudah waktunya padahal usia Itachi sudah 28th. Sebenarnya Mikoto sangat mendambakan seorang cucu dikeluarganya, tapi yang dia sayang malah memilih menjadi gay.

"Itu…." Belum sempat Mikoto menjawab Sakura sudah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya anda tidak setujukan…."

"Itu tidak benar apa yang membuat Sasuke senang aku juga senang."

"Jadi anda mempertahankan ego."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu."

"Sudah aku katakan aku mencintai Sasuke… dan salah satu penghalang adalah Naruto, orang yang dicintainya."

"Lalu…."

"Apakah anda tak merasa sakit hati melihat Naruto berpacaran dengan wanita sedangkan dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke." Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba Sakura berjalan lagi mendekati Mikoto. Kali ini jarak mereka sangat lah dekat dari pada tadi. Mikoto yang didekati sambil ditodongi pisau menjadi panic. Akankah hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Apa hubungan ku dalam hal ini." Tanya Mikoto mencari alasan yang pasti.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab hal itu. Wanita itu langsung mengarahkan pisau itu pada perut Mikoto. Pisau itu langsung tertanam dalam sekali. Darah mengalir dari bawah gagang pisau, Mikoto tak kuat mempertahankan diri lang sung ambruk kelantai. Namun kesadarannya masih ada dan dia masih bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang di ucap kan Sakura.

Sakura berjongkok dihadapan Mikoto sambil memegang rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Jika anda mati artinya Naruto yang akan disalahkan." Ucap Sakura lalu menjatuhkan kepala Mikoto keras kelantai.

"Kah -….hu me-me-nje-ebak-k Na-rut-to keh-ter-la-lu-an…." Ucapnya disela-selah kesadarannya. Sakura hanya bisa menyeringai senang atas apa yang dia lakukan.

'_Kaa-san…._'

Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar itu pasti suara Naruto.

"Sepertinya pemeran pengganti kita sudah datang…. Aku pergi dulu dah Ibu mertua." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian.

'_Nak jangan kesini aku mohon_.' Mikoto berharap Naruto tak mendatanginya namun sayang keinginannya gagal. Takdir yang telah menentukan segalanya. Mikoto tak kuat menahan kesadarannya darah sudah mengalir sangat banyak dari tikaman itu. Meskipun Naruto datang tak akan mengubah segalanya karena ini semuah sudah di perhitungkan Sakura.

"Kaa-san…." Ucap Naruto lalu mencabut pisau yang tertanam di perut Mikoto.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Sasuke yang mendengar cerita itu hanya bisa diam tak dapat berkata apa-pun. Orang tua kesayangannya Okaa-sannya mati ditangan wanita jalang ini.

"Untungnya Kaa-san mu dan Naruto belum akur karena Kaa-san mu membenci Naruto gara-gara aku." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan amaranya. Wanita itu sudah menyakiti dua orang yang dia sayang.

"Kau memanfaatkan keadaan itu." Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu.

"Itu memang kenyataan…. Jadi karena kau sudah mendengar cerita dan berdebat dengan ku sejak tadi. Waktu mu yang tersisa hanya 8 menit."

"Apa…." Sasuke langsung kaget hanya bercikcok saja sudah dengan Sakura sudah menghilangkan 7 menit berharganya.

"Tinggal pilih kau ceraikan Naruto lalu menikahi ku atau melihat Naruto mati tersiksa seperti ini." Ucap gadis itu.

Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya mengejang. Lalu kembali lagi memandang Sakura. Hatinya sedang dilanda kebinggungan.

'Apa yang harus aku pilih.'

.

.

.

"Untung kau datang Jiraiya." Ucap Tsunade yang baru mendapat kesadarannya. Untung saja tadi Jiraya datang dan langsung melepas ikatan Shizune. Jadi Tsunade bisa menggunakan obat penawar untuk menghilangkan efek obat Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud menemui mu tapi…. ya sudalah." Niat Jiraiya bukan untuk menemui Tsunade atau pun membantunya. Tadi Jiraiya ingin menemui Kazuko mengajaknya berbicara menikmati suasana malam. Tapi ketika memasuki Ruangan Kazuko yang dia lihat hanya dua orang tak berdaya. Shizune terikat sedangkan Tsunade tak sadarkan diri. Jiraiya melihat Shizune terikat langsung melepas ikatan itu berharap mendapat jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada rekan kerja sekaligus temannya.

"Tsunade-sama apa anda sekarang lebih baik." Shizune yang melihat tuannya a.k.a Tsunade sudah kembali sadar segeralah berbicara. Pandangan Tsunade sekarang mengarah ke Shizune memberitahukan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku sangat baik. Tenanglah efek obatnya sudah hilang." Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Shizune ingat sesuatau.

"Ah… kita harus cepat Tsunade-sama…. Sakura…." Ucap Shizune tergesah-gesah karena menghawatirkan sang gadis. Jiraya yang mendengar nama 'Sakura' mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah Sakura itu adalah nama gadis kecil yang Tsunade rawat dari medan perang. Kira-kira sudah sebesar apa dia, dulu sewaktu masih kecil Jiraiya sering membacakan dongeng untuknya.

"Sa-sakura…. Ah gadis kecil itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Jiraiya meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil lugu itu.

"Bukan 'Apa' tapi 'Mengapa' dia seperti itu." Ucap Tsunade sedangkan Jiraiya masih dilanda kebinggungan atas apa yang diucapkan Tsunade. Apakah sekarang Sakura berubah jadi Tsunade agak sedikit marah padanya. Tapi menurut Jiraiya, Sakura tak mungkin melakukan hal aneh.

Tsunade yang melihat kebinggungan Jiraiya mulai membuka mulutnya, menghilangkan keheningan diruangan itu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan sekarang kita ketempat Sakura…." Segeralah mereka meninggalkan ruangan Kazuko secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata semua yang kulihat hanya warnah putih bersih. Tak ada siapapun disana. Aku sendirian. Aku terus berlari melewati kabut putih cahaya. Tapi tak ada satupun cahaya yang terlihat.

Tiba-tiba angin datang menerpa tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata berharap debu tak memasuki mataku.

Setelah badai itu hilang kelopak mata tan ku terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mata ku terbelak melihat apa yang ada didepan ku sekarang. Semua yang ada di dekat ku yang semulah hanya warnah putih saja kini berubah menjadi taman bunga yang indah. Berbagai jenis bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicau, angin semilir dingin memberikan kesan ketenanggan didalam hati ku. aku menjadi larut dalam suasana itu. Kaki ku terus berjalan melewati taman indah itu. Terkadang aku berlari merasakan daun-daun berguguran dari ranting pohon.

Semua itu membuat hatiku senang, namun masih ada satuhal yang mengganjal ku. aku masi sendirian disini meskipun semuanya indah dan mengelilingiku tapi ada satuhal yang rasanya hilang.

Aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu hal yang berharga. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu, aku terus berkeliling tempat itu. Bukannya aku menemukan hal itu tapi rasa capek yang ku rasakan. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bersandar pada pohon yang berada tak jauh dari ku. tiba-tiba mata ku mengantuk. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan aku pejam kan mata mencoba untuk sedikit tidur.

Tiba-tiba tubuh ku terasa di guncang seseorang. Aku pun membuka mata. Aku melihat seseorang yang tidak aku kenal bahkan belum pernah aku lihat. Dia menarik tangan ku tanpa aku bisa berkata terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat wajahnya karena aksinya yang spontan.

Aku mulai mencoba membuka mulutku berharap bisa menganjak berbicara sebentar.

"Sebentar…. Kau siapa?" laki-laki didepanku itu berhenti menarik ku. kami terdiam ditempat. Laki-laki itu menatap ku. aku bisa melihatnya wajahnya sekarang. Matanya berwarana merah menyalah, wajahnya putih dan rambutnya orange sedikit berantakan menjuntai panjang. Jika dia tersenyum ada gigi taraing yang terlihat sedikit tajam.

"Tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku." Ucapnya aku pun melepas genggaman tangannya secara paksa. Seenaknya saja dia menyuru ku mengikutinya padahal aku tak tahu siapa dia dan berada dimanakah aku.

"Aku tak kenal kamu dan dimana aku sekarang." Kulihat laki-laki itu mengheaikan nafasnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu aku dan dimana kita. Ikutilah aku sekarang…." Ucapnya aku sebenarnya tak percayah ucapannya tapi karena aku merasa penasaran ya aku cobah sajalah.

"Baik lah aku akan ikut dengan mu." Kami lalu berlari bersama melewati taman bunga yang indah itu. Tadi aku sendirian sekarang aku menemukan seseorang. Tak apalah aku tak kenal dirinya yang penting kita bersamah toh aku juga tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa keputusan mu Sasuke." Tanya Sakura. Wanita itu sudah menyiapkan surat cerai Si Raven beserta tandatangan Naruto sewaktu masih dirumah sakit jiwa. Bagaimana Sakura bisa mendapatkannya ya tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan keadaan si pirang. Naruto yang kesadarannya sudah hilang gara-gara obat Sakura jadi melakukan hal yang diinginkan si ping itu.

Waktu terus berjalan Sasuke harus menentukan pilihannya keselamatan Naruto atau kematiannya, perceraian bukan hal mudah harus ada persetujuan dari dua pihak didepan hukum.

"Ak-ak-aku memilih…. Menceraikan Naruto." Sasuke berfikir lebih baik dia menceraikan Naruto walaupun sebelah pihak saja toh belum sampai didepan hukum.

"Hm… pilihan yang bagus." Sakura tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah map didepan si raven.

.

.

.

Aku sangat lelah berlari seperti ini. Laki-laki itu masih saja memegangi tangan ku sambil kita berlari bersama. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa akrab untuk ku.

'_Ak-ak-aku memilih…. Menceraikan Naruto_.'

Aku tak tahu pemilik siapa kah suara itu tapi hal itu bisa membuat ku terdiam sesaat. Dan membuat laki-laki itu terdiam dengan aksiku. Laki-laki itu melihat ku seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada ku.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku hanya diam di tempat tak tahu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Aku mendengar suara." Laki-laki didepan ku terdiam sorot matanya melihatkan tanda keterkejutan. Raut mukanya menjadi masam, giginya mengkerut seperti tak terima akan apa yang aku katakan. Memang apa yang salah jika aku mendengar sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tandatangani surat ini." Didepan si raven ada sebuah map yang berisi surat perceraian. Disana sudah ada tandatangan Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi marah. Ternyata Sakura tak sebodoh yang dia kira dia adalah wanita paling licik yang pernah ia kenal. Jika bukan demi keselamatan Naruto dia tak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Lalu apakah kau bisa menjamin keselamatan Naruto jika aku menceraikannya." Sakura yang ditanyai menjadi agak kurang yakin dengan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Niat utamanya hanya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke bukan yang lain. Tapi dia akan membuat Sasuke percaya atas apa yang dilakukannya. Jadi dia mengeluarkan sebotol cairan penagkal obat itu.

"Mungkin…. Jika kau cepat menandatanganinya aku pastikan Naruto akan selamat." Sasuke tak akan berpikir dua kali sekarang. Dia segera mengambil sebuah pena dan map ditangan Sakura lalu menadatanganinya.

"Aku suh-da…."

'Buk….' Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke ambruk kelantai.

.

.

.

"Abaikan saja lagi pula itu hanya suara dan tak ada siapa pun selain kita." Ucapnya. Tentu saja Naruto harus mengabaikan ucapan itu jika tidak ia akan terus berada disini tan pa bisa naik dengan tenang.

"Apa maksud mu." Naruto tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan laki-laki ini. Dia butuh penjelasan atas apa yang di ucapkan orang itu.

"Ikut saja aku jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu." Tanpa banya bicara laki-laki itu kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ku." Ucap Sasuke karena binggung bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk. Si raven lalu memandang kearah Sakura meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Seingatnya tadi Sakura ada dibeakangnya ketika dia menandatangani surat itu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tusukan kecil pada tengkuknya dan….

'Astaga Sakura….' Sasuke tak habis pikir tentang apa yang baru saja Sakura lakukan, benar-benar licik wanita itu.

"Sakura kau…. Apa yang kau berikan pada ku." Tanya Sasuke karena sekarang laki-laki itu tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Sasuke-kun hanya obat pelumpuh saraf ringan kau tidak perlu kuatir."

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang tak Sasuke kenal masuk dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas perbuatan orang itu. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura. Dia masih memegang botol penetral itu lalu memasukannya lagi kedalam sakuanya. Dari awal pasti Sakura tak ingin menyelamatkan Naruto makannya tadi Sakura agak kuarang yakin dengan omongannya.

"Kau menipuku…."

"….." Sakura hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Karena memang ini lah keinginannya.

"Serahkan obat itu kau sudah janji." Ucap Sasuke seraya meminta haknya.

"Tidak …." Sasuke sekarang menjadi marah, ternyata dia sudah di tipu Sakura lagi. Sakura tak ambil diam saja, dia mengambil sebuah kain dan memberikannya beberapa tetes caira. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, si raven yang meliha itu hanya bisa membelakkan mata. Seketika setelah Sakura mendekatinya, wanita itu langsung membekap hidung dan mulut Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menyala-nyala memandang wajah Sakura.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas dan seketika Si raven langsung menutup matanya. Namun sebelum matanya tertutup dia masi memandang tubuh Naruto yang terus mengejang sambil membatin kata yang membuatnya sangat bersalah.

'Maafkan aku Naruto.'

.

.

.

Ada beberapa rombongan yang sedang berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Mereka tergesah-gesah menuju kesuatu tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka dari awal

"Dimana ruangan itu." Seorang dari beberapa rombongan itu.

"Disebelah sana tepat di tikungan itu." Untung saja koridor itu sepi jadi tak akan ada yang memarahi mereka karena berlarian ketika malam hari pada saat semua pasien dan penunggu tidur.

.

.

.

Sosok laki-laki berambut orange itu membawah Naruto kesebuah tempat. Disana ada sebuah pafiliun kecil yang ditengahnya ada air mancurnya. Naruto sempat kagum atas apa yang dia lihat. Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Naruto kearah tempat itu. Sekarang mereka tepat berada di depan air mancur. Dibawahnya ada sebuah kolam kecil yang airnya jernih, Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya di permukaan air itu.

"Kelihatannya sangat segar." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang wajahnya di permukaan air.

"Tentu saja…." Ucap laki-laki itu. Memang benar air di sini paling segar dan murni. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya…. tadi kau mau mengatakan apa padaku." Tanya Naruto. Kurama agak sedikit binggung. Tak seharusnya dia mengenalkan dirinya terang-terangan pada seseorang. Jika dia melakukannya maka bisa dapat hukuman dia. Tapi ada pengecualian tertentu jadi Kurama memutuskan untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya.

"Dari mana dulu ya…. nama ku. Aku adalah Kurama…."

"Kurama nama yang bagus. Kalau nama ku…."

"Naruto…. Aku tahu itu nama mu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu…."

"Aku seorang shinigami."

"Shinigami…." Naruto sangat terkejut tentang hal itu. Tak heran jika dia mengetahui namanya apa lagi perawakannya sangat lah tak seperti manusia meskipun sebenarnya penampilannya sangat mirib manusia. Tapi itulah Shinigami mereka tak berwujut hanya bisa menyerupai saja. Kadang mereka menyerupai teman, kerabat, atau orang yang tak dikenal sama sekali.

"Itu artinya aku sudah mati." Ucap Naruto lagi. Si pirang tak percaya kalau dirinya sudah tiada di bumi. Pantas saja dia tak ingat apa-apa hanya tahu namanya saja.

Raut muka Naruto menjadi sedih karena hal itu. Kurama yang melihatnya sebenarnya tak tega mengatakannya. Tapi tak sepenuhnya mereka yang berada disini mataikan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar…."

"Maksud mu…."

"Kau ingat ketika kau bilang 'mendengar suara' sewaktu aku menarik mu. Ada kemungkinan kalau sebagian jiwamu masih terikat pada dunia. Sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengatakan semua ini pada mu. Itu dilarang…."

"Maaf…. Jadi apakah aku masih hidup." Tanya Naruto dengan Nada sedikit bersalah..

" Itu tergantung dirimu jika kau mengenali seseorang yang kau kenal satu saja mungkin kau bisa kembali." Lagi-lagi Kurama mengatakan hal yang tak boleh dikatakan. Setelah kejadian ini pasti dia akan dihukum seberat beratnya oleh Kami-sama.

"Seseorang seperti apa aku tak mengingat apa-apa." tanya Naruto lagi namun tiba-tiba tubuh Kurama mulai memudar. Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi binggung.

"Kurama kau…. Trasparan bagaimana bisa." Ucap Naruto syok, Kurama hanya tersenyum ia tak akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Naruto. Kami-sama sudah mulai menghukumnya. Jika Naruto mengetahuinya dia akan merasa bersalah.

"Jika memang Kami-sama menghendaki hal itu akan terjadi percayalah." Ucap Kurama disaat wajahnya hampir menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang terpencar kesemua arah.

"Tapi…." Naruto belum sempat mengatakan satu kalimat sebelum semua cahaya itu hilang bersama angin.

.

.

.

'Meskipun aku pergi…."

'Tapi aku masih bisa memberikan mu kesempatan….'

'Semoga kau tak menyianyiakan hal ini.'

.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar lagi dan itu sangat jelas.

'Maafkan aku Naruto.'

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu mulai mengigat seseorang dia kenal. Ia mencoba sekeras mungkin siapa orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa kilas gambar yang tak dia tahu tapi selalu memutar di kepalanya. Siapa sih orang itu.

Kepala Naruto rasanya sangat sakit setiap kali gambar itu bertambah jelas atau buram. Semakin dipaksa rasanya ingin selaki si pirang memukuli kepalanya. Karena frustasi dia menjambak rambutnya sampai beberapa helai terjabut dari kepalanya.

"Sa-…." Entah kenapa mulutnya mengucap sesuatu tanpa kehendaknya.

.

.

.

"Celaka detak jantungnya semakin lemah." Ucap seseorang yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto.

Bruk….

Suara pintu dibuka paksa dengan dibanting membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu melihat kearah pintu masuk.

"Akhirnya ketemu." Ucap sala satu dari mereka dan berlari kearah Naruto lalu menyiapkan jarum suntik lalu mengisinya. Tubuh si pirang masih mengejang dan itu sangat berbahaya. Ia lalu memeriksa denyut nadi, pernafasan, suhu tubuh dan kedua mata Naruto.

Mengambil kapas dan memberikannya alcohol lalu mengusap pada lengan Naruto.

"Semoga ini berhasil." Ucapnya lalu menunggu obat itu bekerja. Tubuh Naruto berhenti mengejang perlahan-lahan, semua orang yang ada disana bisa bernafas lega akan hal itu. Hingga….

"Sa-suke…."

Biipppp…..

Setelah Naruto mengatakan nama Sasuke jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan sendirinya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam sana sangat lah kaget. Terlebih lagi dengan yang memberikan Naruto obat tadi sekarang menjadi ketakutan. Sepertinya Naruto memilih untuk menyerah karena merasa lelah tersiksa dibumi.

.

.

.

end

.

* * *

><p>akhirnya selesai dengan ge-je besar.<p>

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah review...

23 JUNI 2015


End file.
